Mi frontera
by CondesaPanquesita
Summary: Quizas caigas muchas veces, mas de las que te puedes levantar, pero llega alguien que lo supo hacer. En la vida existen los amores y desamores, la ilusion, pero ¿y cuando eso se rompe?...Es cuando se presenta tu fontera.


Hola, ¿como estan? Bueno, aca presento mi primer One-Shot Yaoi¡ Llevo mucho tiempo entre la idea y escribirlo, pero al final salio, y me gusto. Espero que también sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar sus comentarios, seria un honor para mi.

Estoy acostumbrada a escrbir con musica, y este fic no es la falta, hay tres canciones, la primera el **The kill **version acustica de **30 Second to mars, **Una canción hermosa y que representa los sentimientos que queria expresar en ese momento de la historia, y **Animal I Have Become **de **Three Days Grace**, una cancion para ponerle accion a esta y por supuesto su significado no se queda atras, puede soñar un poco lejano si la leen, pero si la analizan, calza en algo. Y la ultima, **Last to know **tambien de **Three Days Grace, **una bella cancion que el bastante significativa para la ocasion, si la escuchan, traten de imaginarla solo en piano.

Bueno, ¡A leer!

**Derechos del autor: Tanto como los personajes principales, como las canciones que se veran, obviamente no son mias, Vampire Knight pertenece a la grandiosa Hino Matsuri; y pues las canciones ya dije sus autorias.**

* * *

><p>Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.<p>

-Me…hmn…encantas- Dijo entrecortadamente, suspirando del más puro placer…

Fue todo lo que pudo aguantar, a paso rápido y decidido, camino por los pasillos de la escuela sacando el saco y la corbata del uniforme, para solo quedar con el chaleco, camisa y pantalón de este. Llego hasta su casillero y con furia lo abrió, arrojo el saco y la corbata y saco de el una cadena con unas llaves colgando y su casco, cerrando el mismo con la misma intensidad.

Desde lejos Senri Shiki y su amiga Rima Touya, veían a Zero preocupados, se mostraba bastante enojado... Poco a poco se acercaron a él.

Cuando estos comenzaban a acercarse, Zero comenzó a alejarse nuevamente a paso rápido, colocando la cadena en sus caderas. De lejos Senri le gritaba su nombre, pero este pareció no escucharlo…No escuchaba a nadie.

Comenzó a avanzar casi corriendo por la extensión del patio del recinto para dirigirse a la salida, poniéndose el casco mientras tanto, mientras que Shiki corría para alcanzarlo. Zero al salir se dirigió hasta su moto que estaba estacionada a uno de los costados de la puerta de la escuela. Tomo la cadena con las llaves, encendió su motocicleta y justo al momento que Senri le daba alcance, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando caer un papel detrás del, que por la velocidad se dirigió en dirección de Shiki.

-¡ZERO!- Pudo alcanzar a gritar Senri, pero no logro nada.

Se dio cuenta del papel que Zero había dejado caer, se agacho, lo tomo y leyó:

_Zero_

_Te espero en el salón,_

_No demores…_

_Kaname._

Aunque dudo un poco por la letra de dicha nota, decido dar acercamiento nuevamente a Rima y dirigirse al salón, para saber la causa de que Zero haya salido de ese modo de la escuela.

-¡Rima! Acompáñame, por favor- la tomo de la mano, y casi la arrastro para llegar a dicho lugar-

Cuando iban llegando, comenzaron a escuchar gemidos y jadeos, y decidieron apresurar el paso para ver que sucedía…Aunque se arrepintieron al hacerlo. Frente a frente, una escena bastante repugnante.

-Por Dios…- Susurro Rima, que no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Cómo hacia algo así?, ahora entendía, ahora lo entendia.

-¡ERES UN SACO DE MIERDA KANAME!- Grito Senri enfurecido, soltando casi brusco de la mano de Rima, mientras que este se separaba de Yuuki Cross del lugar donde se encontraba y comenzaba a arreglar su ropa rápidamente, blanco como un papel por haber sido descubierto de ese modo- ¡Como haces algo así, maldito¡- Iba a seguir gritando y acercando peligrosamente a Kaname, quería golpearlo de la rabia que sentía, pero una voz y un agarre lo hicieron salir de su trance…

-¡Shiki, Shiki, no! No vale la pena- Le dijo con un gesto de desprecio y tono despectivo mirando de reojo a Kaname- Estoy más preocupada por el, ¡vamos¡ Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que de pase algo- Dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. A esta acción, Senri se tranquilizo, respiro hondo, dirijo su mirada a Kaname y con ella todo su odio hacia él en el momento, fue expulsado. Tomando nuevamente a su amiga, salieron a paso apresurado del salón.

-O-

Lejos de todo eso, un albino se estacionaba en los pisos subterráneos de su edificio, tomo el ascensor y subió hasta su piso correspondiente. Al llegar, entro y cuando cerró la puerta se dejo caer lentamente por ella, con lagrimas en sus blancas mejillas, ahora rojas por las lagrimas y sus hermosos orbes amatistas escogidos por el dolor…Dolor, mucho dolor, frustración, traición, rabia, odio…Tantas emociones juntas.

Y la única pregunta que rodaba en su mente era_…¿Por qué?._ Recargo la cabeza en la puerta y cerro sus ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas con esa acción.

No supo del tiempo o algo, solo cuando sintió su celular lo volvió a la realidad. Lo miro y decidió no contestar, fuera quien fuera, no quería saber nada de nadie en este minuto.

Se levanto y se dirigió al balcón, necesitaba aire, respirar…Poder borrar su mente por unos minutos y dejar de sentir ese dolor tan intenso en su pecho.

Recargo sus brazo en el borde de este, poniendo su cabeza sobre estos y viendo hacia la cuidad, aunque quedaba algo de luz natural, pero él veía todo totalmente oscuro, una espesa oscuridad.

Su mente parecía pasarle un mal rato, o solo quería refregarle todo en la cara…Los recuerdos venían unos tras o otros, cada vez más dolorosos…

_Te amo…_

_Mi bello ángel…_

_Siempre juntos…Nunca te traicionare…_

_Lo prometo…_

MENTIRA ¡TODO FUE MENTIRA¡ Una hermosa mentira…

Quería que su mente callara, que lo dejara en paz por lo menos un segundo, junto sus manos en su nuca y en una gesto de dolor se doblo sobre sí mismo, repitiendo estas palabras una, y otra, y otra vez, desesperado.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-

Apoyo las manos en el barandal y lo apretó haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran rojos por la presión.

Y mirando por última vez la cuidad que hace 3 años le había entregado una ilusión, pensó decidido:

"_Deje muchas cosas por ti, a mi familia, amigos, incluso "yo" me perdí contigo…Ya no se qué hago aquí…_

_Si, debería encontrarle una explicación a todo…Pero ¿cuál va a ser la escusa? "Me vino a una calentura y tuve que bajarla" NO ¡_

_Esto es todo, ahora entiendo todo…"_

Dirigiéndose adentro, tomo su teléfono y mientras marcaba hacia el aeropuerto, iba a su habitación es busca de sus maletas. Regresaba adonde nunca debió haber salido.

-Buenas tardes, quiero uno de los primeros vuelos a Londres, Inglaterra… ¿Antes no tiene?...En dos horas…Esta bien, ese por favor- Mientras decía esto y daba respuestas a los datos requeridos, iba metiendo su ropa en las maletas, sin importarle orden, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Cuando termino la llamada, tiro el celular y mientras se dirigía al baño quitaba el resto del uniforme.

Entró a la ducha y dejo que sus lágrimas se fusionaran con el agua de esta.

15 minutos después salía con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas, dirigiéndose a su, ahora, casi vacío placard. Incluso eso había cambiado, se fijo que la mayoría de la ropa que había en el era ajena a lo que el usaba…Saco unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, una remera negra y camisa roja a cuadros. Terminado su rudo atuendo con unos botas de tipo militar.

Termino de empacar sus cosas, busco sus documentos y cosas de mayor importancia, y sin importarle nada más se fue de aquel apartamento. Bajo y busco rápidamente un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto, que estaba a más o menos 1 hora de trayecto desde el lugar del centro donde estaba.

Cuando diviso uno lo hizo parar, el chofer le ayudo con las maletas y diciéndole donde iba, subió y partieron.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, lejos de ahí, en otro punto de la cuidad, un pelirrojo se encontraba casi al punto de la desesperación, aunque haya tratado más de 10 veces de comunicarse con Zero no pudo. A la salida del instituto se encontró con Takuma, que al verlo en ese punto de desesperación pregunto que le pasaba, y descargando la rabia que tenia contra su primo en Takuma, le explico todo a gritos; el rubio y Rima alaban a los dioses de que el instituto ya no hubiera nadie, porque lo que contó seguramente sería escándalo (sin contar los miles de insultos y calificativos que había usado).

Takuma propuso que fueron a su departamento, después de que le preguntara hace cuando tiempo se fue el albino. Al llegar, no encontraron a la recepcionista y subieron rápidamente; cuando llegaron al piso con algo de esperanza, la cual desvaneció al instante. La puerta se encontraba abierta, el gran ventanal también, fueron a su habitación por ver si encontraba algo, pero solo vieron que los cajones estaban todos dados vueltas y el placar casi vacío: Zero había dejado ese lugar. La pregunta ahora era ¿Donde se había ido?

Y mientras estos amigos pensaban, un albino llegaba al aeropuerto justo a tiempo, pasaba su pasaporte, compraba su pasaje y pasaba por los procedimientos de seguridad…Y desde las alturas se despedía de la cuidad.

-._.-

Después de muchas horas de viaje, por fin arribo en Londres. Aunque cuando había dormido en el avión, se sentía cansado, emocionalmente cansado. Saco el celular del bolsillo y lo volvió a prender para llamar a Ichiru, para que lo viniera a buscar al aeropuerto. Mientras ponía el celular en su oreja se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero un grito enfurecido al otro lado de la línea lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿¡ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE MIERDA ESTAS!?- Del otro lado, un enfurecido Ichiru le gritaba a su hermano. Estaba enojado, y mas que preocupado. Takuma lo había llamado y preguntado si sabía algo de Zero y desde ese minuto no había estado tranquilo, ni el ni su familia, pensando en que algo le había pasado. Zero, supo en ese momento de que Takuma se había comunicado con Ichiru (Después de todo, eran pareja), y si mal no recordaba, se había ido sin que nadie lo supiera, sin más ni más.

-Ichiru, por favor, ven a buscarme al aeropuerto, luego te explico- Y corto.

-Espera ¿¡Aeropuerto¡?- Bufo cuando se dio cuenta de que Zero había cortado la línea.

Bajo las escaleras, para llegar abajo y encontrarse con sus padres y su hermana, Maria.

-Zero esta acá, me pido que lo vaya a buscar al aeropuerto- Comunico en cuanto sus padres pusieron su mirada sobre él.

- ¿Pero que hace acá?- La preocupación tomaba parte en el tono de la madre.

-No lo sé, madre, pero no creo que sea nada bueno- tomo sus llaves y documentos- Me voy.

-Está bien- Dijeron las otras tres personas restantes al unísono.

Salió de la mansión y 30 minutos después ya se encontraba en las afueras del aeropuerto; busco a su hermano con la mirada entre la multitud y lo encontró recargado en un pilar, con las maletas a un lado y con un cigarrillo en la mano ¿Desde cuándo fumaba?

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- Pregunto cuando ya se había acercado a él, en forma de saludo.

-Desde que supe que podía-bota humo- Vamos- Hablo tomando sus maletas y alentando a su hermano que se fuera adelante para guiarlo al auto. No, no fumaba, lo había probado un par de veces cuando había salido, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de un poco de tranquilidad, que fuera una leve y poco efectiva anestesia.

Cuando ya estuvieron adentro y hubieron arrancado, Ichiru hablo:

-¿Y ahora, me puedes decir, el por qué viniste así de la nada?- Pregunto tratando de sonar suave, aunque estaba bastante enojado. Zero no era irresponsable, incluso era mucho más maduro que otro chicos de la misma edad del.

Giro su rostro y lo miro a los ojos- Ichiru, por favor, ahora no, solo quiero llegar a casa- le dijo.

Bien, no dijo nada mas, pero hubo algo que le intrigo, y so fue el vacío que había n los ojos de Zero, el vacío y el dolor que guardaban esos ojos iguales a los suyos.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, sus padres los estaban esperando a la puerta de la casa. Apenas Zero bajo, Maria corrió en su dirección.

-¡Zero! ¡Hermano!- Grito alegre, abrazándolo por la cintura, donde lo alcanzaba.

-Princesa- Zero correspondió al brazo con necesidad, feliz, aunque poco se le notaba, de ver a su pequeña hermana. Maria tenía 15 años, tres años menor que él y dos menos que Ichiru. Aunque cualquiera diría que Ichiru y el eran gemelos, el pelo plateado, ojos de un extraño color amatista y piel infinitamente blanca, que al solo tocarla podía ponerse roja. Pero se dejaban llevar por los rasgos característicos, pero a simple vista y físico, existían notables diferencias. Como la estatura, la cual Zero ganaba por varios par de centímetros más, complexión más amplia y rasgos faciales más finos. María, al igual que ellos tenía el pelo plateado con reflejos azules y ojos de agua-esmeralda y piel alabastrina; simplemente hermosos.

-Hijo- Dijo su madre con dulzura al acercarse a el, emocionada de ver a su primogénito y preocupada, por ver, al igual que Ichiru, aquel vacío en esos ojos inusuales- Que maravilloso es tenerte de vuelta- Tomando su cara en sus manos y haciendo que bajara para darle un dulce y reconfortante beso en la frente.

Su madre, la mujer más hermosa que podrá ver en su vida y la mejor madre que se puede pedir; siempre preocupada aunque sea del mínimo rasguño de sus retoños, pero siempre respetaba el espacio de los mismos, una mujer dedicada a su familia, aunque no dejaba de ser una mujer de responsabilidades junto a su padre. Sus padres, importantes políticos, reconocidos mundialmente por su gran colaboración a fundaciones y lugares de bajos recursos; aun así unas maravillas personas, para las que el tiempo con la familia era sagrado para ellos.

Volviendo al tema del reencuentro familiar, su padre se acero a él y con una sonrisa le dio un gran abrazo, repitiéndole lo mismo que su madre. Entraron a la gran mansión, mientras el equipaje de Zero lo subían a su habitación.

-Hijo, nos tenias muy preocupados, no sabíamos nada de ti- Le hizo saber su madre tomándolo de las manos y sentándolo- ¿Qué paso, tesoro? ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Sus palabras eran acompañadas de un dulce y maternal gesto.

- Nada de importancia, madre, los extrañaba mucho y era hora de volver –Respondio Zero, forzando una sonrisa sin mucho esfuerzo, porque su madre lograba, con sus dulces términos, levantarlo siempre, aunque sea un poco del suelo.

- Pero hijo, ¿y Kaname?- Su padre que se encontraba sentado detrás de su madre rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo.- El instituto…

- El no importa, padre- Dijo Zero, cortándolo de improviso, se dio cuenta de su falta y se disculpo- Lo siento, no quise reaccionar así. Sobre el otro tema… Papa, mama, quisiera volver a vivir con ustedes; y papa, quisiera pedirte un favor- los miro con arrepentimiento, no había querido contestarles así. Pero él era lo que menos importaba ahora.

-No importa hijo-sonríe- Sabes que esta es y será tu casa siempre, no tienes ni por que pedirlo-puso una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Y de que se trata ese favor?- pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Padre…Yo nunca puse en pie en Canadá.- Dijo con la vista fija en los sus ojos.- Quiero pedirte…que borres de ese lugar todo rastro que yo estuve…y que nadie sepa que estoy acá y regrese con ustedes…por un tiempo- Siguió diciendo mientras posaba su amatista mirada en su madre, que lo miraba con curiosidad y mucha preocupación. La familia entera se encontraba consternada, nadie entendía absolutamente nada. Zero prosiguió- No creo que tengas problemas con el intercambio, acabo de terminar el primer semestre y sabes que no tengo problemas con la calificaciones…Por favor.- Termino diciendo mirando hacia sus piernas, tratando de no quebrarse frente a sus padres. Pero todo eso era necesario para él.

El patriarca de la familia miro a su esposa, que con una dulce mirada, le dio a entender que todo está bien y que había que confiar en su primogénito; quizá no supieran los motivos, pero harían lo que fuese por ver a sus hijos felices.

Zero levanto la mirada, para ver la respuesta de su padre, espera con todas sus ansias que este no preguntara razones, porque estaba seguro que en ese momento caería cual chiquillo rompiendo en llanto en las faldas de su madre.

-Claro, Zero, no te preocupes por nada.- Hablo su padre mirándolo, transmitiéndole seguridad.- Todo estará bien…Nadie sabrá que estas aquí.

El peli-plata medio sonrio con agradecimiento y tristeza.

- Oh¡ Cariño, que alegría será tenerte con nosotros nuevamente.- salto su madre acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.- Vamos, tesoro, mejor ve a descansar; el viaje a sido largo y te ves cansado, después hablamos. Acostúmbrate al nuevo horario.- Bromeo, en una leve risita. No sabía cómo podía ser tan afortunado de tener unos padres tan maravillosos.

-Gracias; padre, madre. Con su permiso, me retiro.- Se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo, anda, a descansar.-Autorizo el hombre mayor, con una sonrisa.

Zero se dirigió hacia las escaleras para desaparecer por estas hacia su habitación; dejando abajo a 4 personas que se miraban extrañados por toda la reciente situación, pero apoyarían a Zero en las decisiones que tomase.

Zero, al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que sus cosas estaban todas en el mismo lugar donde las habías dejado la última vez que visito a sus padres, eso hace más de un año. Sacudio su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, así que dirigiendose a la puerta que daba el baño, decidió darse una ducha.

Minutos después salía y se dirigía a sacar un pijama del placar de su habitación, se lo puso y se dirigió a la cama, para acostarse inmediatamente. Esta muy cansado, cansado en todos los sentidos, pero sabía que ahora las cosas irían bien; o eso quería que sucediera. Recostándose y ya casi preparado para dormir, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había aguantado entre todo el ajetreo de su huida, ahora sentía el dolor en su pecho más intenso, que llegaba a casi desgarrarlo y no pudo mas…Y lloro, lloro y lloro, e incluso cuando ya había caído en los suaves brazos de Morfeo, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos con cada movimiento agitado que hacía y resbalando en sus blancas mejillas, mojando las fundas de las almohadas, en un llanto silencioso y aun mas doloroso. El dolor poco a poco lo consumía, que ni en sueños lo dejaba tranquilo, en esta ocasión.

_**Una semana después…**_

Una semana había pasado desde que Zero nuevamente vivía con ellos y todo parecía ir muy bien. Sabia por parte de Ichiru, que los amigos que había dejado en Canadá seguían preocupados, pero este le dijo que les aviso a través de Takuma. Zero se alarmo, rogaba que su hermano no hubiera dicho nada sobre su paradero; este lo tranquilizo diciendo que lo único que sabían que estaba bien y alguna parte del planeta que ni sus mismos padres sabían.

Su padre había hecho todo lo que Zero le habia pedido. Lo había llamado a su despacho y en este le dijo que su intercambio de escuela estaba hecho, estaba en el mismo instituto que sus hermanos, en el último curso en segundo semestre; y que él nunca puso un pie en la Academia Cross. También le dijo que su cuenta estaba cerrada y todos sus fondos estaban resguardados, para que nadie rastraras las transferencias. Y como el pidió, nunca en su vida a puesto un pie en Canadá. El peli plateado, había recibido estas noticias con la cabeza gacha, por cierta parte se sentía un cobarde, arrancar así como si nada, pero el mismo sabia que lo había hecho porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer allí, si ya estaba todo dicho. Le dio las gracias a su padre por todo el apoyo que le estaba brindando, y este solamente se limito a decir que no dudara en confiar en él. Obviamente la frase tenía un doble sentido, y ese era que le contara el por qué de tan rápida decisión; pero nada, solo recibió una mirada de su hijo y nuevamente un gracias.

Los días pasaban y parecia que todo se desarrollaba de manera normal, Zero pasaba tiempo con su familia recuperando el tiempo, pero mayoritariamente pasaba encerrado en su habitación. No cabe decir que todos, en especial su madre, estaban preocupados por él. Definitivamente, todo en el era diferente en el. Su mirada ya no mostraba ningún brillo, estaban fríos y adoloridos; era más analítico de lo que ya era y su seriedad también se vio en aumento.

Nadie sabía que había pasado, aunque trataran de sonsacarle algo a Zero, este solo cambiaba el tema o pedía no hablar de ello, y proseguían con todo. Pero cierto peli plata menor no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Aprovechando que sus padres se encontraban fuera y su hermana en su habitación, fue a hablar con su hermano, esta vez sí que no se escaparía, él quería saber que le pasaba y en lo posible, ayudarlo.

-Zero…Toc-toc.- canturreo entrando a la habitación de su hermano, quien se encontraba en el ventanal sentado, con un cigarrillo en la mano, y aun que ya lo había visto fumar, se le hacía raro, pero ve que su hermano no lo hace demasiado seguido. Tomando asiento al frente de este lo queda mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Ichi?- le pregunto Zero apagando su cigarrillo y mirando a su hermano.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Zero, ¿Qué pasa?-

Zero comprendio al instante y trato disuadirse.

-Ichiru, por favor…-Pidió tratando de desviar el tema, no se sentía preparado para hablar todavía.

-No, Zero, tu por favor, todos estamos preocupados por ti-lo corto- Por favor dime qué te pasa, todo fue muy repentino, las cosas estaban muy bien. Mama está desesperada, sabes que no le gusta verte así.- Rebatió casi al punto del reproche el menor.

Zero mientras Ichiru hablaba, había fijado nuevamente la vista en el ventanal. Si, en parte sabia que todo lo que Ichiru decía era verdad, todo era verdad. Giro hacia su hermano cuando este término de hablar…Quizás, era tiempo de desahogarse con alguien.

-Lo pille besándose con una tipa en el salón.- lanzo sin más.

Ichiru abrio de par en par sus ojos- ¿¡Qué!? ¿A Kaname?- Se encontraba un poco impresionado. Eso no era mucho como para que decidiera borrarse del mapa y de la vida de varias personas.- Vamos Zero, quizás solo fue una equivocación…- Pero se vio interrumpido.

-¿A si?, ¿así que también es una equivocación que se la este tirando a medio salón?- Dijo mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa sardónica, pero dolida.

Con esto Ichiru quedó plasmado…Y Zero comenzó a relatar.

_**Flash back…**_

_Zero arreglaba sus cosas para marcharse, pero una chica se acerco a él y le paso una nota, este le agradeció sonriéndole amable y vio a la chica salir casi corriendo totalmente sonrojada. Abrió la nota y leyó:_

_Zero_

_Te espero en el salón,_

_No demores…_

_Kaname._

_Sonrió como idiota, siempre que algo provenía de él quedaba con la sonrisa de bobo en el rostro. Termino de arreglar sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió al salón de su novio, aunque estaban en el mismo curso, tenían distintas clases._

_Cuando se iba acercando, se escuchaban lejanos gemidos reprimidos y palabras a medio decir. Apresuro un poco el paso, "A lo mejor Kaname no se encontraba bien", pensó._

_Cuando llego, la imagen que vio lo dejo pasmado y lo predispuso a llorar. Frente a él la imagen que quizás nunca llego a pensar presenciar y también la única que no le hubiera gustado ver. Ahí se encontraba Kaname, con Yuki Cross en el mesón del profesor, besándose muy apasionados, sacando gemidos sordos de sus gargantas. Kaname tenía las manos debajo de la falda de Yuki y esta tenia desabrochados el saco, chaleco y ahora iba por la camisa del castaño, introduciendo su mano dentro, comenzando acariciar su pecho y abdomen._

_-Me…hmn…encantas- Dijo entrecortadamente, suspirando del más puro placer, el castaño._

_Y fue todo lo que pudo aguantar._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Al terminar el relato, las mejillas de Zero eran surcadas por profundos e infinitos caminos de lagrimas de dolor, al recordar tan doloroso momento, ahora veía que en cierta forma, no fue muy buena idea.

Ichiru se encontraba en shock, esa era las palabras, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo ese maldito hijo de puta se atrevía a hacer algo si? Era un maldito, ahora entendía las acciones de Zero, y la culpa lo comenzó atormentar, por hacer que Zero recordara todo eso.

-Zero…- Susurro tratando de ver si Zero se encontraba bien…

- Déjame solo Ichi, por favor.- Alcanzo a decir con la voz quebrada, ya no lo podía evitar; era muy doloroso.

El menor obedeció. Salió de la habitación tranquilo y en silencio, pero cuando cerró la puerto, sintió la rabia apoderar casi por completo de él. ES QUE NO LO CONCEBIA ¡COMO ERA TAN MALDITO DE HACER ALGO ASI¡ ¡TODO LO QUE SU HERMANO TUVO QUE PASAR!

Y con esos pensamientos, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, necesitaba calmarse.

Al llegar vio a su hermana muy entusiasmada cortando fruta, aunque se sobresalto cuando sintió a su hermano llegar y golpear de forma brusca el mesón.

-Ichiru, ¿qué pasa?, ¿peleaste con Takuma?- Pregunto María preocupada, las únicas veces que había visto a su ni- san en esos ataques de enojo, era cuando discutía con su novio.

Nego con la cabeza- No, converse con Zero…Me contó todo lo que paso.- decía casa palabra pausadamente, liberando parte de la rabia que sentía.

-¿Qué?, ¿y qué te dijo?.- Le pregunto Maria, continuando con su tarea, mientras Ichiru le contaba cada cosa.

En cierto punto del relato, esta dejo de hacer lo que hacía por la impresión que le estaba dejando las palabras de Ichiru. Es que no lo podía creer…De la impresión paso a la tristeza y este cambio la predispuso a llorar, pero de todo eso paso a la profunda rabia, el cuchillo que estaba en su mano quedo ensartado en el mesón, empuñándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo…se…atrevió…ha…hacer…algo…así?.- Su voz salió de ultratumba, pausando cada palabra. Ichiru sabía que eso no era nada bueno, su hermana está molesta y cuando se molestaba podía transformarse en el peor demonio.

-Maria, tranquilízate por favor, nadie aparte de nosotros sabe lo que paso, y así se quedara, al parecer Zero no quiere que nuestros padres se enteren…Así que tranquilízate Demon.- Dijo Ichiru tratando de sonar comprensivo para con su hermana.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después que esa mierda de persona le hizo eso a mi Nii-sama!? ¡SOLO NOSOTROS SABEMOS CUANTO LO AMA!- Maria exclamo fuera de si, gritando.

- No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar que el tiempo cure las heridas.- Suspiro Ichiru estando totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana.- Ahora solo nos queda apoyarlo y que salga adelante…Sabes que Zero es fuerte y podrá superarlo, con nuestra ayuda podrá.

Los dos hermanos menores suspiraron en signo de derrota, y rogando que las palabras dichas fuesen ciertas.

_**En el otro continente, Canadá.**_

Los estudiantes se encontraban sentados en sus lugares, algunos que otros se encontraban rezagados por el salón. Era su hora libre, y Yagari-Sensei estaba revisando unos informes, pero una alumna extrañada por la ausencia de una persona, que hace una semana no era vista por esos lugares.

-Yagari-Sensei.- Elevo la voz una chica, y toda la clase quedo mirándola. El profesor presto de su atencion- Sensei, ¿sabe usted algo sobre Kiryuu-kun?- Dijo con curiosidad.

Ahora que los alumnos lo pensaban, hace más de una semana que el peli-plateado no era visto por esos lares y ahora se les hacia raro.

El profesor tuerto quedo mirando a la clase, que lo miraba con una curiosidad infinita. Levantándose su asiento y poniéndose delante, recargando parte de su cuerpo en el borde del escritorio dijo:

-Bueno, por lo que se no volverá- contesto un poco indeciso, pero sabía claramente la verdad. El rumoreo por parte del salón no se hicieron esperar; pero menos el del grupo conformado por Senri, Rima y Takuma.- Chicos, nos debería decirlos esto, -aclaro- pero en definitiva eran compañeros…Muchachos, hagan cuenta de que Kiryuu Zero nunca estuvo aquí…que él nunca perteneció a esta Academia.- Termino un poco apesumbrado, pero cubriéndolo muy bien, después de todo, le tenía aprecio al muchacho, era un muy buen alumno y era cercano a su pareja.

El grupo de Senri, se miro entre sí. Aun que supieran que Zero estuviera bien, seguían igual de preocupados.

Rima, desviando un poco la vista hacia Kaname, para ver si el maldito castaño tenía el descaro o la dignidad de por lo menos mostrarse preocupado o afectado; pero solo vio que estaba muy tenso y tenía los ojos muy abiertos; pero al sentir una mirada sobre él, se volteo, y miro con rabia a la rubia y a los otros dos del lado.

-Hipócrita…- Susurro por lo bajo, pero ¿Por qué esa mirada de odio?

_**Inglaterra…**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición y situación, solo sentía sus extremidades adormecidas y seguía sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, dolía…tanto.

Sabía que ya no podía seguir así, así que decidió salir a caminar, a despejar su mente, tomar aire y relajarse y comenzar a borrar.

Tomo una campera con gorro y salió de su habitación…Si mal no recordaba, cerca de ahí había una plaza, podría ir ahí un rato.

Mientras salía de su casa, iba poniéndose la campera, al parecer afuera corría un viento fresco, y como hace días que no salía, no quería pescar una gripe. No se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se encontraban en la cocina, pero estos si se dieron cuenta que iba de salida.

Camino por largos minutos, sin pensar en nada, despejando su mente; como sospecho, el viento afuera era frío y le erizaba la blanca piel.

Al llegar a su destino, se impresiono un poco. Varias cosas habían cambiado…La plaza ya no era como recordaba, ahora era mucho más hermosa. Estaba rodeada de bancas color blanco, una bella fuente en medio de esta, donde muchos niños corrían a su alrededor, y árboles de todos colores de daban el toque pacifico al parque.

Camino por largos minutos, aspirando el aire de paz y puro que le entregaba el parque. Su mente estaba el blanco, solo saboreando el presente. Cuando se canso, se sentó en una banca un poco alejada de las demás personas, y cerró los ojos, tranquilo.

Pasaron profundos minutos de soledad, que lo llenaban un poco y anestesiaban sus emociones. Sintió que algo se movía a sus pies, abrió sus ojos para ver que se trataba y se encontró con un cachorro color cappuccino, que se refregaba en sus piernas y cuando sintió atendido comenzó a ladrar en su dirección.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa, amigo?- susurro acariciando al perrito, era muy lindo y tierno. El perrito al tacto de Zero salto a su regazo; sus caricias eran muy cariñoso y cálido, le hacía memoria a alguien.

-SU¡ SU¡- Se escucho a alguien gritar cerca de allí.

Zero estaba tan ensimismado con el perrito, que no se percato alguien cerca de él.

-Su..- susurraron cerca de el. Levanto la vista y se encontró con un atractivo peli-narranja, alto, de ojos color marrón y semblante serio. Se le notaba agitado, al parecer había corrido mucho.

- Oh, Disculpe, ¿Es suyo?.- pregunto mirando al chico al frente suyo. Pero este se encontraba en un trance de impresión. Uno, por la belleza del chico que le hablaba, parecía un ángel…Y dos, porque Su, su perrita, no se dejaba tocar por nadie más que él, y se le hacía bastante raro que estuviera bastante entretenida en el regazo del chico.

-¿Eh?...Ah, trátame de tu, por favor, me haces sentir viejo.- aclaro con una amable y tonta sonrisa en el rostro.- Y si es mía, lo siento si te molesto. Hey Su…ven acá pequeña.-

La perrita nuevamente salto del regazo de Zero y se dirigió a su dueño; mientras este se acuclillaba y le ponía la correa.

Zero se levanto, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que volver; mañana seria su primer día en su nueva escuela.

-No te preocupes, es muy agradable y cariñosa.- Hablo mirando casi con ternura a la perrita.- Bueno, me retiro. Que tengas una buena noche.- Se paro, haciendo un leve reverencia y retirándose.

-Claro, igualmente.- Dijo casi en un susurro. Estaba un poco extrañado y atontado todavía. Ese chico era muy bello, pero a la vez misterioso.- Que soy estúpido, no le pregunte el nombre…- Maldiciéndose así mismo, comenzó a retirarse el también.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-Mama, ya estuve allí hace tres años, ya sé como es el sistema…En mas, dudo que alguien se acuerde de mi.- Dijo Zero, ya arreglado con el blanco uniforme del instituto, al igual que su hermano y hermana. Hablaba tranquilizando a su madre, que parecía muy nerviosa, mientras tomaban el desayuno en familia.

- Vamos, hijo, sabes que tu madre es así.- Su padre hablaba mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la miraba con amor. A sus hijos le enternecían tales escenas, se notaba a millas que sus padres se amaban más allá que cualquier cosa. La nostalgia azoto un momento a Zero, pero respiro hondo y volvió a la normalidad.

Se sentía un poco cansado, no había dormido bien anoche…Bueno, llevaba días así, pero rogaba que su familia no se diera cuenta de ello, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ha lo hacían.

-Señores, la limosina ya está afuera esperando.- La voz de Seiren se escucho por el lugar, apareciendo en escena, haciendo un reverencia.

-Muchas gracias Seiren.- Agradeció el patriarca de familia.- Bueno. Chicos no quiero que lleguen tarde, que tengan un buen día.- Dijo su padre despidiéndolos mientras ellos se ponían de pie e iban a despedirse de su madre.

Mientras sus hijos salían, la madre no pudo evitar salir un suspiro de frustración y desespero; porque aun sabiendo que sus hijos estaban grandes, no podía dejar de preocuparse a lo tonto, mas por el mayor, ya que todavía tenía la gran intriga de ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Tranquila linda, estarán bien- su marido apreto su mano con suavidad.

-Eso espero- suspiro.

Los tres hermanos después de 30 minutos de trayecto, habían llegado a la academia y se encontraban acompañando al mayor a la dirección; ganándose violadoras miradas de todos. Si de por si los Kiryuu's menores atraían bastante la atención por su belleza, el mayor sobrepaso todos los limites. Parecía un ángel; pero esa expresión de frialdad e indiferencia, mas con los piercing que se podían ver en sus orejas, lo hacía verse sexy y sensual, envidiablemente y para su mala fortuna, muy sensual.

Se separaron en el pasillo para cada uno ir a su salón y acordaron juntarse en la salida a la hora del timbre.

Cuando entro al salón del último curso, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Era raro tener un intercambio a esas alturas del año, pero no pudieron evitar agradecer interiormente por mandar a tan bello ser. Solo uno no decía palabra, ese era un solitario peli-naranja al final del salon, que en ese momento se sentía afortunado.

El profesor le pidió que se presentara ante la clase, y este sin mucho ánimo obedeció.

-Buenos días, soy Kiryuu Zero, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, conservando el gesto de seriedad y la frialdad de sus ojos. En el salón no se hicieron esperar los suspiros de admiración, la voz de ese ser era tan profunda y bella como el mismo, pero a la vez fría.

El profesor lo envió a sentarse, y la clase dio comienzo.

El día paso sin mayores por menores, y el profesor se sentía muy contento; el nuevo alumno era excelente y no había tenido ningún problema para ponerse al tanto del desarrollo de la clase. Al finalizar el día escolar, Zero se dirigía a la salida, pero fue alcanzado por cierto joven.

-Kiryuu Zero.- lo llamo una voz detrás del; se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo tipo que se había encontrado en el parque ayer por la tarde.

-¿Me sigues o qué?- Dijo, tratando de hacer una broma. Le había caído muy bien ayer, las pocas palabras que atravesaron ayer, sabía que era alguien sensato; ni cuenta se había dado que estaban en el mismo salón.

- Creo que tú eres el que me sigue, yo estaba acá primero.- respondio con una linda y amable sonrisa en el rostro.- Disculpa, todavía no me presento, Akatsuki Kain.-

-Un gusto, ¿no hace falta que me lo haga yo? ¿o si?.- Dijo con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el alabastrino rostro.

Salieron juntos a la salida, conversando de temas triviales, para aprender a conocerse, la compañía del otro era muy agradable, y tenían muchas cosas en común.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, se encontraron con los hermanos del peli-plateado, se presentaron con el peli-naranja, y se despidieron.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre casi salto de la sala de estar donde se encontraba para ir a verlos, parecía estar habiéndolos esperar toda la tarde.

A la hora de la comida, se reunieron con su padre, y hablaron largo rato. Como había ido el día en la escuela, y muchas cosas más. Zero pidió retirarse primero, se sentía cansado…y quería estar solo.

Cuando se encontró en su habitación, se dirigió hacia el velador que había a unos de los lados de su cama, y saco su reproductor de mp4. Necesitaba relajarse y nada mejor que música. Se puso el pijama, se acerco al ventanal y se sentó en el, mirando el paisaje que se extendía en las afueras, con los reflejos de oscuridad.

Pasaron y pasaron canciones, hasta que llego una que se le hizo imposible no seguir aguantándose las lagrimas, como lo había hecho todo el día…Esa canción le trae tantos recuerdos que en su momento hubieran sido hermosos…pero ahora eran dolorosos, y lo hacían caer cada vez más en la depresión.

_What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this any more What would you do?_

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!_

A estas alturas de la canción, las lagrimas ya surcaban las blancas mejillas del albino, y su ojos se encontraban cerrados…y por su mente pasaban y pasaban los recuerdos…uno tras otros, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

_What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more But I'm waiting for I'm not running from you_

_Cuando se conocieron…_

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!_

_Ese beso…su primer beso…_

_Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you!_

_La confesión…_

_I tried to be someone else But nothing seemed to change I know now, this is who I really am inside! Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_

Y la promesa….la promesa que no supo cumplir…Algo que realmente dolía era eso, la promesa que le hizo ese mismo día…Que él le hizo prometerle…

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!_

Y que aun que el aseguraba nunca iba pasar…Pero él quería sinceridad…y de lo único que no obtuvo de él…

_Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you! Come break me down! Break me down, break me down!_

_Esa primera vez juntos…_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_What if I…_

-Bury me…Bury me.- Termino cantando la canción con la voz quebrada…y Es que cada cosa era verdad, la canción parecía haber dicho todo lo que él y su mente no podían…Se recargo en la pared…Y entre lagrimas se sumió en los sueños.

_**Canadá.**_

Después de la pregunta de la alumna, Yagari-sensei continuó con su clase; aburrida clase para todos.

Habían tocado el timbre y el grupo de Senri se dirigía a la salida; pero no contaba que cierto castaño se dirigía a ellos con paso furioso y mirada asesina.

-¡USTEDES!, ¡USTEDES SON LOS CULPABLES DE QUE ZERO SE HAYA IDO!-Al parecer no le importaba gritar en presencia de todo, por que cabe recalcar que toda la escuela lo estaba escuchando, estando ellos al medio del pasillo.

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta inmediatamente, y los dos menores con la mirada impactada y furiosa.

-¡Ustedes fueron!, ¡Ustedes le contaron a Zero!, ¡Seguro saben dónde está y no quieren decirlo!.- Siguió gritando el castaño. Esto culmino la paciencia de Senri…Algo que odiaba era el cinismo.

-"Zero, te espero en el salón, Kaname" ¿Se te hace conocido primito?- Le dijo con veneno en sus palabras Senri, viendo como Kaname se ponía pálido y lo miraba sorprendido.- ¿Qué? ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad? Agradece que no digo lo que hiciste aquí, para que toda la Academia escuche, para que sepan la mentira y mierda de persona que eres- Continuando- Y créeme, no tuvimos la necesidad de decirle, ¿sabes por qué?...¡POR QUE EL LO VIO CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS, MALDITO!- Le grito casi en la cara, el castaño solo pude quedar paralizado en su lugar.- Así que si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, déjalo en paz…No, nosotros no sabemos donde esta, y créeme que estamos muy preocupados por él, y su familia también. No saben donde esta… ¡Y EL UNICO CULPABLE ACA, ERES TU!- Y mirando a su primo con su más profundo odio, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí a paso rápido, antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Rima se fue detrás del, no quería seguir estando cerca de Kaname y tenía que tratar de calmar al peli-rojo. Quedado solo Takuma al frente del castaño, este lo miro.

-Takuma…- Pero fue cortado por el rubio.

-No Kaname…- lo interrumpio negando con la cabeza- A mi no es a quien debes pedirle perdón…Eres mi amigo y sabes que te apoyare…Pero ¿sabes? Te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca de lo que hiciste…Me decepcionaste Kaname.- Y diciendo esto, le dedico una última mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de los menores.

Y en medio del pasillo, bajo las miradas de curiosidad de los demás alumnos, quedo un abrumado y culpable castaño.

-._.-

Los días pasaron, las semanas; y así se completaron tres meses de todo. Las cosas iban bien, a ojos de los otros, pero para el no. Todas las noches era azotado por pesadillas y en las noches solo hacía más que llorar; parecía un marica, según él, pero estaba seguro que pocos entenderían ese dolor que le desgarraba todos los días un poco más.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos fijados en el paisaje que se extendía por el ventanal.

-Adelante.-Lo dijo bastante fuerte como para que lo escucharan.

- ¡Nii-san!.- Chillo entrando a la habitación Ichiru; se sentó junto a él, en el ventanal.- Pensé que ibas a salir…- Dijo mirándolo.

-No tengo ganas Ichi.- Dijo Zero todavía mirando al ventanal. Y era verdad, no tenía ganas, prefería quedarse encerrado…Eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Kain lo había invitado a un bar, el no le había dicho nada, solo dicho que lo iba llamar para avisarle sí o no. La respuesta para él era obvia, pero quería ver si en el transcurso del día cambiaba de opinión, pero no.

-Oh¡ Vamos Zero, tiene que salir, no te puedes quedar encerrado siempre…Acompaña a Kain, se han hecho muy buenos amigos.- Hablo en tono de reproche. No le gusta que su hermano pasara encerrado, parecía antisocial; pero cuando dijo lo de Kain, una maliciosa mirada se poso en su rostro.

-Ichiru, no tengo ganas; después avisare a Kain.- respondio, todavía sin mirar al menor. Era verdad, con Kain habían formado una linda amistad, la compañía del otro era muy agradable y tenían puntos de vista muy similares. Pero lo que no le gusto fue esa mirada de su hermano.

-Umsss, está bien, está bien. No te molestare mas.- Pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados- ¿me prestar tu móvil?- Pidió con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¿Para qué?.-

Desconfiaba de su hermano en esos minutos.

-¡Ay! Zero, nada malo. Solo que yo también saldré con unos amigos hoy, y me quede sin saldo y les tengo que avisar donde no juntaremos, nada mas.- Rogando que su hermano le creyera.

Zero metiendo una mano al bolsillo, saco el móvil y se lo entrego a su hermano.

Este lo tomo en seguida, y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, por largos minutos, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

Cuando termino, se lo entrego nuevamente al mayor.

-Gracias, Nii-san; Bueno me retiro.-

Enseguida, el móvil de Zero sonó, era un mensaje de Kain, en el cual se leía:

Okey, Te espero a las 8 en el parque central, Ok?

Kain.

-¡ICHIRU!.- Grito enfurecido el mayor, dirigiendo la mirada al menor que ya salía de la habitación.

-Nos vemos abajo, Zero; lo que yo también iba a salir no era mentira- Dijo saliendo de la habitación a carcajada limpia.

Iba a matar a ese niño, en verdad. No le quedaba otra, habían confabulado en su contra, no podía hacer nada más. Miro su reloj…O7:15…Se dirijo al baño para darse una ducha.

20 minutos después, salía de su habitación, vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado sus largas piernas, una remera verde ajustada, botas de tipo militar y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Cuando bajo se encontraba su madre, hermano y hermana abajo.

-Fiiuuuuuuuu…De esta noche no pasas virgen, Zero.- dijo María seriamente, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de su Ni-sama y la cara anonadada de su madre, se partió de la risa, junto con Ichiru.

-¡María!- Exclamaron madre e hijo. A veces los comentarios tan "oportunos" de su hermana e hija, eran perturbadores_…"Ni que lo fuera",_ pensó Zero; los recuerdos nuevamente lo invadieron, pero no se haría notar.

-Jaja…Mejor vámonos Zero, se nos hará tarde..jaja- Decía Ichiru, casi ahogado por la risas.- Toma…-Le paso unas llaves a Zero.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dudoso.

-Oh ¡Sal afuera y velo por ti mismo.- salto su madre empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Cuando ya estuvieron afuera, miro a su madre de forma interrogativa, pero esta solo apunto hacia el frontis y lo que vio lo dejo fascinado…Frente a sus ojos, un Chevrolet Camaro del año, negro brillante que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche, con vidrios polarizados. Hermoso, envidiablemente hermoso.

Se acerco a él, y acaricio todo el contraste del auto con delicadeza extrema, parecía pensar que se rompería con solo un brusco movimiento…Al parecer, nadie olvidaba su pasión por la velocidad.

-¡¿Esto es enserio?- Casi grito viendo a su madre con cara de niño con juguete nuevo en navidad.

-Jaja-rio la mujer mayor- ¡Sabia que te gustaría! Es un regalo mío y de tu padre, pequeño.- acercándose a él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Gracias mama.- Agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo. Era feliz de estar en una familia así, no por regalos que le pudieran dar; si no por todo el cariño que tenía esta para dar, solo con tal de verlo bien.

-Ya, ya, ya; basta de sentimentalismos aquí, se hace tarde.- Reclamo Ichiru acercándose su a auto, un Aston Martin V8 Vantage.

-Hijo, no te pongas celoso, hay mucho cariño para ti.- reclamo la madre, acercando al menor y dándose un beso en la frente.- Te cuidas mucho…Y de pasada cuidas la virginidad de tu hermano.- termino dándole un cómplice mirada.

Ganándose nuevamente el sonrojo furioso de la cara del mayor, y las carcajadas de María y Ichiru.

-Y tu Zero cuidas a tu hermano.- Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que Ichiru.- Ya váyanse.

Zero subió a su nuevo auto y lo encendió ¡WOW! ¡Qué rugía esa maravilla! Salieron de las rejas de la mansión y se dirigieron al parque central.

Cuando llegaron, se estacionaron en las orillas de esta. Al parecer sus amigos todavía no llegaban. Se recargaron en el auto del mayor y conversaron de temas varios.

-Ze-ro…- Escucho una entrecortada voz a su costado y se volteo, encontrándose con un atractivo peli-naranja vestido con unos ajustados pantalones negros, remera negra y chaqueta de cuero, también negra. Zero se sonrojo, el oji-marron verdaderamente se veía muy guapo.

Kain no se encontraba mejor…Si de por si el peli-plata era bastante atractivo, ahora supero todos los limites, y le falto muy poco para llegar a la hemorragia nasal cuando este se sonrojo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía enfrente suyo y solo lo hacía ver más provocativo y angelical.

-¡Kain! ¿No nos vas a presentar?- El tipo al lado suyo lo había sacado de su trance.

Sacudio su cabeza concentrandose de nuevo.-Perdón…Zero, Ichiru; ellos son Jack, Bradd y Jonh, y ella es Sayori.- Dijo presentando a todos con la mano.

-Un placer.- Dijo la tal Sayori, con una gran sonrisa surcando su cara.

- Igualmente.- Dijeron los hermanos.- Ichiru, ¿Tus amigos?.- pregunto Zero mirando a su hermano menor.

- En el bar, quedamos de vernos allí, ¿vamos?-

Comenzaron caminar. El menor de los Kiryuu iba con los amigo de Kain, hablando animadamente, y Zero, Kain y Sayori iban atrás. Sayori era muy amable, y un poco extraña, pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

Llegaron a "Exudus", era un pub, donde había dos secciones. Uno donde la gente compartía animadamente y comían; y la otro donde bebían y había un pequeño escenario donde habían varios instrumentos, parecer había música en vivo.

Se dirigieron a una mesa donde había dos chicos, un año menor que los mayores, se sentaron y el mesero tomo su pedido.

Al rato llego el pedido de cervezas para todos y se pusieron a habar animadamente, todo con todos. Zero nunca pensó que salir nuevamente iba a ser tan agradable, quizás si fue bueno idea haberse despejado y salir de su embrollo diario.

-Kain, nos ofrecieron tocar, ¿vamos?- Dijo el que parecia ser Jack.

-¿Tocar?- Zero miro a Kain con la confusión plantada en la cara.

Este le miro con una sensual sonrisa, que por cuarta vez en la noche lo hizo sonrojar.- Si, con los chicos tenemos una banda, pero no tenemos vocalista, hasta el momento hacemos la voz entre todos.- Explico este, con un gesto de simplicidad.

A esto Zero le trajo muy buenos recuerdos y tomo una decisión.- ¿Puedo tocar con ustedes?- Le pidió de improviso.

Todos los chicos quedaron con la cara de estruperfaccion instantánea, y a Kain le sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Tocas?- grazno Kain casi en un grito.

Zero solo le dirigió una seductora mirada que se pudo interpretar como "Eso y mucho más".

-Entonces, ¡Vamos! Veremos que tan bueno eres.- le reto Jonh con una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al escenario y le pasaron a una guitarra…Hace muchos años que no lo hacía, pero lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

-¿Qué estilo tocan?- Pregunto Zero afinando un poco la guitarra, ¡Qué bien se sentía el rasgueo entre sus manos!

- Metal alternativo, rock…-Dijo Bradd.

-¿Conocen Animal I Have Become?- pregunto.

-¡CLARO! Fue nuestro primer cover.- Dijo Kain viendo a Zero con fascinación.

-Entonces… ¡Adelante!

Al subir al escenario, las personas comenzaron vitorear. A sus ojos, parecían verdaderos rockstars por lo guapos que eran, sobre todo el albino y el peli-naranja.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, grave y profundos, para después las guitarras se sumaran gloriosas y fuertes y la voz de Zero cautivara los oídos de todos.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

Ichiru al escuchar la música, se voltio inmediatamente la escenario, y se sorprendió en grande al descubrir que su hermano era quien tocaba junto a Kain y sus amigos. Sonrio de oreja a oreja. Su hermano volvía a hacer lo que hace años no hacía, el micrófono y una guitarra volvían a ser parte de su vida.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times i've lied_

_(So many times i've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this animal_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

Abajo, un grupo de personas se trataba de abrir paso entre las multitudes que saltaba y gritaba la canción, parecían dominados por la música.

-No lo puedo creer...- Susurro uno dentro del grupo.

-Zero Kiryuu…Tanto tiempo.- Dijo otro.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

La canción termino entre más gritos y los pedidos de más de la gente.

-¡WOW! Eso fue increíble, sensacional, no tengo palabras para describirlo.- Un eufórico Zero se encontraba abajo del escenario, totalmente emocionado…y sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hacía, abiertamente, feliz. Era una sonrisa hermosa y Kain quedo mas embobado de lo que ya estaba, y no dudo en decírselo.

-Tu risa es hermosa.- Le dijo Kain a Zero y este se sonrojo a más no poder, y la mirada de los dos se quedo estancada por un momento.

-¡Zero, tocas genial! ¿Dónde carajos aprendiste a tocar así?- protesto Jonh viendo a Zero con estrellitas en los ojos.

-G-gracias…Bueno, hace algunos años, tenía una banda, y desde pequeño me intereso la música. Desde los 10 que toco.- Explico todavía sonrojado

-Y todavía no pierdes la técnica y el talento.- Hablo una voz detrás de él. Zero se giro inmediatamente y se sorprendió de encontrar…

-Randall…Herbert…Mithchel- sus ojos se habian abierto de par en par.

-¡Zeritooooo!- Un peli azul salto arriba del peli-plateado.

-Mithchel, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.- reclamo tratando de soltarse del abrazo tipo constrictor del peli-azul.

-Y tampoco pierdes tu poco afecto al tacto…- Dijo, el que parecía ser Randall.- ¿Cómo has estado Zero?...Hace muchos que no nos vemos- saludo dándole un apretón manos.

-Y la última no fue en muy buenas condiciones, pero da igual. El pasado es pasado.- continuo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Herbert. Era agradable volver a ver a un viejo amigo- Cuando volviste…Por lo que supe te fuiste fuera del país.

-Hace algunos meses- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a sus viejos amigos. Ahora se le hacía mucho más fácil entregar un sonrisa sincera. Las cosas, para el, comenzaban a cambiar.

-Zero, ¿nos presentas?- Dijo Kain, un poco molesto… ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Celoso. La cercanía del peli-azul con SU ángel no le gusto para nada.

-Oh, disculpen. Kain, Bradd, Jack, Jonh- Dijo presentándolos con la mano- Ellos son Randall, Mithchel y Herbet, unos amigos…Y mi antigua banda.- termino poniéndose al lado de ellos.

-Esperen, esperen…¿Ustedes son Tear's?.- salto en tono de sorpresa Jonh.

Los cuatro enfrente asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Yo los amaba, iba a cada unos de sus tocatas…Ustedes fueron mi inspiración para mi propia banda-

-Cumplimos el objetivo.- Dijeron los cuatro enfrente de los otros.

-¿Cual?- Kain los quedo mirando con cara de Wtf?

-Hacer que otros persigan sus sueños en la vida, y que la música sea parte de ella, que la magia siga.- respondió con una sonrisa Zero. Años habían pasado, pero todavía recordaba el mensaje.

-¡Wow! No pensé volver a verlos, ¿Cómo han estado?- Ichiru apareció junto a ellos.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Ichiru…Bien, aquí; recordando viejos tiempos.- Dijo Herbert.

-Asi veo, ¿pero hablando?.- Dijo con cara de reproche.- Para eso los venia a buscar, recuerden todo lo que quieran, pero en el escenario, como solo Tear's o hacia en sus mejores épocas ¡Es tiempo de ponerle buena música este lugar!-

Herbert, Mithchel, Randall y Zero se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

Subieron al escenario, y apenas al poner un pie sobre él, los grito no se hicieron esperar y le lugar se transformo por completo en un concierto.

Recordaron los tiempos de Always, Riot, The good life y Pain, y otras tantas que fueron los mayores los mayores éxitos en los tiempos de Tear's. Y terminando con una versión dedicada y atrevida de Just like you.

-¿Es bueno, no crees?- hablo Ichiru cerca de Kain, que miraba embelesado al ángel en el escenario.

-Maravilloso…-Casi en un susurro respondió, y la sonrisa de Ichiru no hizo más que extenderse.

Zero estaba feliz. Después de meses de tristeza, lagrimas y dolor; se sentía bien, rodeado de amigos viejo y nuevos, y reencontrándose con lo que le apasiono desde hace mucho tiempo. Y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a surgir en el.

Alrededor de las una de la madrugada decidieron irse, se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo de juntarse nuevamente.

Kain acompaño a Zero e Ichiru a sus respectivos autos, antes de dirigirse al suyo que se encontraba en la otra esquina.

-¿La pasaste bien Zero?.- Pregunto Kain cuando ya llegaron al auto de este.

-¿Bien? La pase increíble, hace bastante tiempo que no tocaba.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa…Se le hacía extraño hasta el mismo. Ni siquiera con su madre en la tarde había sonreído así, pero se sentía muy bien.

-Me agrada escuchar eso y poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa.- dijo Kain- Bueno, es tarde, buenas noches- Y antes de arrepentirse, planto en la blanca mejilla de Zero un tímido pero a la vez sensual beso, que lo hizo enrojecer nuevamente.

-Buenas noches Kain- se despidio

Subió a su auto, y lo hizo partir con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Llegaron a la mansión, y entre risas entraron a la casa. Cualquiera dirían que parecían borrachos, pero no estaban por el alcohol, si no de la felicidad que sentían.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?, Les recuerdo que hay personas durmiendo- Una suave voz al frente suyo los hizo voltear.

-Madre- Dijeron al unisonó.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?- pregunto extrañada. Era extraño de ver, después de tantos meses de seriedad, ver a su hijo sonreír de una manera tan abierta.

-Mama, no te la crees, Zero volvió a tocar. Nos encontramos con Randall.- dijo abrazando a su madre.

-Me alegra, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien. Pero es tarde, así que ¡A dormir!- Dijo la última frase con un mandato maternal- Mañana hablaremos mejor- Término de decir con una sonrisa; se sentía feliz de solo ver a Zero con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron se su madre, y subieron a su respectivas habitaciones, se encontraban bastante cansados.

Zero al llegar a su habitación, se dirigió inmediatamente al baño y salió a os pocos minutos con la pijama, se recostó y tardo pocos minutos en quedarse dormido. Y esta vez las pesadillas no existieron.

La noche pasó y así abrió paso al sol de la mañana. La familia Kiryuu tomaba desayuno tranquilamente, entre las anécdotas e la salida de anoche de los mayores. Toda la familia se encontraba feliz, de ver a Zero nuevamente sonreír. Era increíble lo que una sola sonrisa podía lograr.

Alrededor de media tarde, el celular del albino sonó, era un mensaje de Kain:

_¿Quieres salir?_

_Kain._

Inmediatamente después de terminar de leerlo, una bocina sonó en la entrada de la puerta, salió y se encontró con el dueño del mensaje recargado en su auto, la sonrisa no tardo en plantar en el rostro de Zero.

-Kain…-

-¿Vamos?- Le dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

-Claro, deja ir a buscar mis cosas.

Con un gesto de mano le indico que fuera. Se adentro, e inmediatamente se dirigió al segundo piso y bajo con una campera en la mano y parte de sus cosas.

-Hijo, ¿vas a salir?- Apareció su madre antes de que este saliera nuevamente por la puerta.

-Madre, lo siento. Si, voy con Kain- Explico.

-Oh ¡Esta bien, te cuidas, eh¡- Lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Con un gesto de mano saludo al peli- naranja que se encontraba en el auto.

-Hola- Saludo ya adentro del auto.

-Hola Zeth, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo con una linda sonrisa

-¿Zeth?- Dijo entre divertido y confundido por el sobrenombre que su amigo le daba- Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿tu?

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?- Dijo mientras arrancaba el auto- Bien, igualmente. Mucho más estando tú aquí.

Zero solo se sonrojo al comentario y decisivo cambiar de tema- ¿Donde vamos?

-Sorpresa.

Habían pasado una muy agradable tarde. Kain lo había llevado al lugar que ensayaba con su banda, los cuales le propusieron formar parte ella. Le dijeron que les había encantado como tocaba y seria honor tenerlo con ellos. El por supuesto acepto. Fueron a un café bastante concurrido del centro y después Kain lo llevo a un evento donde varias bandas se presentarían.

Y si paso el fin de semana.

El lunes las cosas tomaban distintos rumbos. Todo parecía distinto. Sonría más a menudo, hablaba mas, salía; cosas que había dejado de hacer. Su vida, al parecer comenzaba a estabilizarse. Y se sentía bien.

Para Kain las cosas también cambiaban. Antes era solitario y callado, y ahora todo lo contrario. No era el único en notarlo, sus más cercanos también, pero no prestaba caso a los comentario. Sabía que se debía a algo…o alguien.

Y en los dos, sin que estos todavía abrieran os ojos, un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a crecer. Un sentimiento que creyeron sentir nunca más después de tan agrias experiencias.

Las pesadillas parecían retirarse de la vida de los dos.

_**Al paso de los días…**_

Un lindo peli-naranja caminaba por un largo sendero de tierra, rodeado de estatuas y hermosas casonas de cemento. Vestía una gabardina negra para el viento y lleva en sus manos unas hermosas flores. Iba a visitar a alguien especial, necesitaba hablar. Hoy había tomado una decisión.

Llego frente a una lapida, se sentó en el pasto y dejo las flores a los pies de esta.

-Hola Hana, hace mucho que no te venia a visitar- saludo hablando con el viento, porque no miraba la lapida, si no al cielo.

"¿Sabes? Te he extrañado mucho. Me ha costado demasiado…supongo que eso lo sabes-suspiro- Pero no vengo precisamente a eso. Quería decirte algo, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste prometerte antes de que te fueras?...Yo no…Menos de esa tarde…'

_**Flash back…**_

_Un peli-naranja y un lindo rubio se encontraban caminado abrazados, hacia un auto color verde que se encontraban estacionado. Cuando llegaron, el más alto volteo al rubio y le dio un corto beso en los labios._

_-¿Enserio tienes que irte?- dijo con un lindo puchero._

_-Sí, cariño, no seas mimado, Ya me había comprometido, pero mañana nos veremos. Lo prometo- Dicho esto, entrelazo las manos en su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente._

_-No sé como haces para convencerme-suspiro- Te amo Hana- dijo viéndolos con ojos tiernos._

_-Y yo a ti Kain, más de lo que te puedes imaginar- Le dio un último beso, se soltó del agarre de su pareja y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando llego a esta miro por última vez al peli-naranja y le dijo- Siempre lo hare._

_Se subió al auto rápidamente y lo hecho andar. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano al mayor por la ventana y arranco._

_Kain quedó mirando el andar del auto. Se sentía inquieto, algo iba a pasar, de eso estaba seguro. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero un brusco freno y un fuerte y estruendoso golpe lo hicieron dar vuelta._

_Su corazón pareció dejar de latir al mismo instante que la escena pasaba en cámara lenta por sus ojos._

_El auto verde pasaba por la calle, pero el auto que venía en dirección contraria parecía no haberlo visto…Y lo golpeo de costado. Los autos derrapaban violentamente...Y todo parecía desaparecer._

_-¡HANABUSA!- Grito con todas sus fuerza el peli-naranja, al tiempo que corría en dirección que había ido a parar el auto verde._

_Cuando llego, solo había humo y un fuerte olor gasolina. Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar de ahí el sangrante cuerpo del rubio, para alejarlo en brazos de ahí._

_-¡Hababusa¡ Despierta Hana, ¡Vamos!- gritaba desesperado mientras daba pequeños golpes en su mejillas._

_-Ka..in- decía entrecortadamente el rubio, que comenzaba a abrir sus hermosos orbes turquesas._

_-Hana, aguanta por favor ¡AYUDA!- seguia gritaba en todas direcciones. La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse en frente de la escena._

_-Ya viene la ambulancia, joven- le dijo un desconocido con voz desesperada._

_El peli-naranja parecía no escucharla, solo estaba concentrado en que Aido permaneciera despierto._

_-Aidou, por favor resiste. No cierres los ojos.- le ordeno mientras dos lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos…Lagrimas de desesperación y dolor._

_-Ka..in ¿Sa-bes…que…te..amo…verdad?- decía un debilitado y ente quejidos, Aidou. No sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Comenzó a toser estruendosamente, y en una convulsión de su cuerpo vomito sangre._

_-¡Hanabusa no hables como si te estuviera despidiendo! ¡No, tú no vas a morir, resiste por favor! ¡Hazlo por mí!- suplico agitándolo._

_-Kain-jadeo- promete…me algo.- Trago saliva. Se sentía a morir, no quería dejar su peli-naranja, pero las fuerza los abandonaban, y sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo- prome…promete-me-trago nuevamente- promete-me qu…que se-ras fe-liz- sus ojos azules y ya sin brillo luchaban por no cerrarse y caían lagrimas de estos._

_Las personas alrededor miraban afligidas, la imagen la partía el corazón a cualquiera._

_-No lo seré si tú no estás a mi lado.- le respondio casi ya sin voz._

_-¡Promete…Promete…melo!- Decía ya con sus últimas fuerzas._

_-Te lo prometo amor, te lo prometo…Te amo- Tomo la mano de Hanabusa y este la apretó con fuerzas…Fuerza que poco a poco se debilitaron. Hanabusa fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, y pronto dejo de respirar; y la mano que sostenía Kain cayó a su costado._

_Y Kain solo quedo llorando, abrazando el cuerpo frio e inerte de su amado, en medio de la calle, sin importarle el ajetreo que se hacía por la llegada de la ambulancia…Porque ya de nada servía._

_**Fin flash back..**_

Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Kain al rememorar nuevamente ese episodio de su vida, pero las seco rápidamente. No era tiempo de llorar y lamentar, si no de actuar.

-Hanabusa, hoy vengo a decirte adiós, ya es tiempo de que cumpla la promesa que te hice- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Fuiste y serás una persona importante en mi vida, nunca te olvidare….Desde hoy seré feliz y luchare por serlo…Siempre.

Un viento corrió por el lugar y despeino los rebeldes cabellos naranjas, este último solo sonrió.

-Adiós Hanabusa Aidou, y gracias…

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, despidiéndose de su primer amor…

-O-

Un peli plateado venía manejando por las calles de Londres, después de haberse reunido con sus viejos amigos y antigua banda. Todos tenían ahora rumbos diferentes, pero los que habían quedado no había perdido el contacto después de la separación de la banda. En parte se sintió culpable, y sabia que esa parte fue totalmente su culpa. Pero como había dicho Herbert, era pasado y no valía la pena, todo volvía a ser normal.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió su celular sonó, cuando estaciono en la entrada de su casa.

"_Da un paseo conmigo. Te espero en la parque que nos conocimos"_

_Kain._

Se carcajeo interiormente divertido, y algo cálido recorrió su interior y se poso en su pecho. Se apresuro en entrar a la mansión, solo para subir a su habitación, recoger una chaqueta y avisar que saldría nuevamente.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta que llego al hermoso parque. Camino hasta donde se encontraba la fuente, mirando hacia todas partes buscando al peli-naranja. Como no lo encontró se sentó en la fuente a esperarlo; hasta que una pequeña bolita color cappuccino se posiciono en sus pierna y comenzó a saltar y ladrar alegre.

-Su…¿Qué haces acá?- dijo el albino levantándola del suelo y trayéndola hacia su regazo, donde la pequeña perrita se dejaba mimar.

-Disculpa, ¿te está molestando?- una inconfundible y grave voz hablo delante de si.

-Kain…- miro al persona frente suyo con los ojos brillantes.

-Hola Zeth, ¿Cómo te fue hoy con tus amigos?- saludo, ofreciéndole una mano e instándole a levantarse.

Le sonrío mientras tomaba su mano.

-Bien, arreglamos todos los malentendidos-

Habían comenzado a caminar lentamente, con Su corriendo entre sus piernas.

Kain hizo una mueca de duda.

-¿Malentendidos?-

-Cosas sin importancia.- dijo rápidamente, no valía la pena contarlo.

Un poco dolido por la falta de confianza de su "amigo", decidió cambiar de tema. Miro hacia uno de los lados del parque, y vio un pequeño carrito que vendía helados.

-¿Quieres un helado?- ofreció.

-¡Sí!- dijo en forma muy infantil. Si algo que amaba, era el helado.

-Mmm…Déjame adivinar…Limón- deduciendo.

Zero lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Intuición…También es mi favorito, espérame aquí. Vuelvo enseguida- Y comenzó a caminar hacia el puestito de helados.

Zero solo lo quedo mirando caminar_…"Tenemos tantas cosas en común"…_A este pensamiento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín, que lo hizo ver de una manera angelical.

Kain llego a los pocos minutos con los helados, le entrego el suyo a Zero, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Comenzaron a caminar, rodeando todo el parque.

De un momento a otro, Su se atravesó en el camino de los dos, Kain pudo esquivarla, Zero también, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Sintió que iba cayendo y esperando el golpe cerró los ojos. Pero unos firmes brazos los afirmaron, uno de la cintura y otro del antebrazo, con suma delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Kain lo había sujetado; pero había otro detalle, estos habían quedo muy cerca uno del otro, a tal punto que sus respiraciones se juntaban. Esto solo hizo sonrojar un poco a Zero.

Kain del susto de ver a Zero caer, había actuado por un impulso, sujetándolo firmemente pero a la vez con delicadeza. Cuando se fijo en la cercanía en que se encontraban, pensó en soltarlo inmediatamente, por al ver que ha Zero no lo incomodaba y se sonrojo, tomo una decisión. Nada apresurada, solo un adelantamiento a sus planes.

-¿Sabes? No pensaba hacer esto así, pero ya que Su me ha dado su apoyo, aprovechare la oportunidad-Tomo una bocanada de aire-¿Sabías que eres hermoso?- pregunto embelesado. Nunca se cansaría de pensarlo…Y si Zero se lo permitía…Decírselo.

-¿Kaa-in?- esto solo los hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Pareces un ángel…Mi Ángel…Mi Zeth- terminando de decir esto, continuo por la acción, y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

La colisión entre sus labios y los del otro los sorprendieron de sobremanera, haciéndole abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. No se lo había visto venir. Pero el acompasado movimiento y la dulzura de los labios sobre los suyos, lo hizo poco a poco cerrar los ojos y comenzar a responder al beso.

Sus labios se movían sincronizada mente. Los dos estaban extasiados, el sabor de los labios del otro era tan dulce y adictivo. Kain delineo con su lengua el contorno de los labios de Zero, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Este ,tímidamente, se lo permitió, entre abriendo poco a poco sus labios. Sus lenguas se juntaron en una sensual, dulce y hermosa danza, entregándoles a los dos una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza, que los estremeció.

Poco a poco, el aire fue haciéndose necesario y lentamente se separaron.

Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos, prendados en la mirada del otro. La confusión habitaba en mayor parte la mente del albino, eran muchas cosas juntas…Tantos sentimientos juntos.

Kain fue quien quebró el silencio.

-Te amo ángel…Te amo.

Esta confesión solo hizo enrojecer mucho al peli-plateado, abrió sus ojos grande en súbita sorpresa y hizo que la confusión en su cabeza se acrecentara.

Un profundo silencio relleno los minutos siguientes, pero ninguno de los dos se había separado del abrazo o habían corrido sus miradas.

-K-ka-in…Yo…- decía entrecortadamente Zero, pero no pudo seguir por una inminente respuesta.

-Zero, no tienes que decir nada si quieres…Se que necesitas tiempo y eso no te lo negare. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario. Cuando quieras hablar, lo haremos. Estaré aquí hasta media noche y mañana lo estaré todo el día si es necesario, y así todos los días- Fue soltando a Zero del abrazo hasta que este quedo libre. Y Zero se sintió vacío- No quiero que te sientas presionado, cuando estés preparado, nos veremos nuevamente…Esto no es un juego para mi, ángel…Te amo, te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario.

Zero al terminar de hablar el más alto, bajo la cabeza hasta que su platinados cabellos cubrieron sus ojos.

-G-grac-gracias…- hablo entrecortadamente. Sentía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, la confusión lo estaba matando.

Parecía convertirse en dolor, que poco a poco se repartía n su cuerpo en pequeñas olas que hacían flaquear sus fuerzas.

-De nada Zeth…Te amo, recuérdalo- Dicho esto levanto la barbilla de Zero y deposito en sus labios un leve roce de sus labios, el cual se lo respondió.

Cuando los soltó, Zero se alejo inmediatamente del lugar.

Necesitaba pensar…Ordenar tantas cosas en su interior…Se sentía tan confundido. Necesitaba a Bloody. Caminaba apresuradamente. Sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se movía, pero rápido a cómo iba él.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su casa, se dirigió a unas de las habitaciones del fondo. Esta estaba muy poco iluminada, solo el gran ventanal le entregaba la luminosidad de los últimos rayos de sol, posándose estos en un hermoso piano color blanco brillante.

Avanzo lentamente a este y acaricio todo el entorno de este con su blanca mano. En unos de los costados, vio el nombre grabado en una perfecta y gótica caligrafía en color rojo sangre "Bloody". Era su piano.

Se acercó lentamente al banquillo y abriendo la trapa, vio las blancas teclas. Paso sus largos dedos por estas y sintió el frío posarse sobre sus yemas. Prontamente sus dedos se movían solos sobre estas, tocando una y otra nota. Otra y otra melodía. Otra y otra canción. Sus dedos reconocían nuevamente al objeto que tocaba.

Horas y horas paso así, divagando por su mente, reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Recuerdos. Encuentros. Sucesos recientes….

Los padres de familia que se encontraban en la sala, se sentían intrigados por el comportamiento de Zero; que al apenas a ver llegado se había encerrado. Y preocupados porque su hijo pudiera tener un grave problema, porque las únicas veces que Zero se encerraba a tocar por horas, y se encerraba a solas con él, la oscuridad y su piano, era cuando tenia problemas y no sabía cómo solucionarlos.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica, y armónica a la vez y su voz lleno el lugar…

_She just walked away._

_Why didn't she tell me_

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not ok_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

¿Qué era lo que últimamente pasaba?

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not ok_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

¿Qué era lo que sentía?

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

¿Qué era esa felicidad que lo invadía cuando estaba en su compañía?

La melodía se hizo fuerte…Como sus pensamientos…Como sus sentimientos nuevos…Que crecían. Junto a la sonrisa en su rostro.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm ok_

_And for the first time_

_Ive opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

Más y más…Esos sentimientos lo llenaban cálidamente y su sonrisa no hacía más que incrementar.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm ok_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse, su respiración se contuvo un momento. Su rostro se dirigió hacia el ventanal y se fijo en el bello reflejo de la luna.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía que era hora de cambiar.

El había estado inconscientemente para él, protegiéndolo. Abrazándolo en la oscuridad que lo había envuelto, en busca de traerlo nuevamente a la luz. Desde esa noche las pesadillas desaparecieron, en cambio y de regalo, la sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

Era tiempo de abrirse nuevamente a la vida, a vivir con intensidad, amar nuevamente.

¿Dónde quedaba Kuran Kaname en todo esto? En el pasado. El era parte de su pasado. Él le había dicho adiós de su vida hace mucho tiempo, y él había sido el último en saberlo.

No, no lo iba a negar; porque era con el cual se había formado y era lo que era. Y agradecía de nuevo. Tampoco lo iba a odiar, no tenia porque malgastar rencor; le deseaba lo mejor.

Sonrió mas, su mente se despejo, los nuevos horizontes se iluminaron, y los pergaminos del futuro quedaron en blanco…Listos para comenzar a escribir en ellos.

Sus sentimientos estaban seguros.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca…11:50.

Era hora de correr.

Salto por el balcón del ventanal de la habitación. Y corrió como nunca lo había hecho hasta el parque que recordaría hoy, mañana y el resto de sus días.

Llego jadeando, se detuvo un momento para recuperar oxigeno y recuperarse del mareo por falta de este, comenzando a buscar a SU Kain.

El peli-naranja se encontraba entado en el césped, con una linda cachorrita en sus piernas, acostadita y siendo mimada por su dueño. En la cara de este se podía ver la incertidumbre y nerviosismo que lo embargaban. Miró por centésima vez su reloj…00:00.

Bien, media noche. Poniendo el collar de Su y conectando a la correa, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Cabe recalcar que el parque se encontraba en absoluto silencio y totalmente sumido en la soledad. Ningún alma habitaba el parque aparte de el…Y cierto peli plateado que se lo recorría por entero tratando de encontrarlo, sin este saberlo.

Cuando el de orbes amatistas vio la cabellera naranja, sonrió feliz, y fue acercándose rápidamente, tratando de no ser visto y pasar desapercibido.

Kain se encontraba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se iba acercando a él, solo salió de su trance cuando sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus ojos y una dulce voz cerca de su oído.

-Gracias…- susurro esta.

Las manos abandonaron sus ojos y este se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el bello ángel que lo había atrapado entre sus alas.

-Zero…- dijo aun sin creérselo ¿Ahora qué le diría?

Dio una risita leve, y se acerco a el.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, no lo desgastes-

-Zero…No- Pero el del frente no dejo que terminara su frase.

-Shh…- le callo poniendo un blanco dedo sobre sus labios- No digas nada, acá el que tenía que hablar era yo- Se acerco a milímetro del rostro del peli-naranja, a tal punto que sus respiraciones colisionaban- Gracias…Te amo- Dicho esto, elimino la distancia y sus labios se unieron, desbordando todo su amor que a cada momento parecía crecer en los dos.

Se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta, y con sus frentes juntas y sus manos en la cintura del otro, sonrieron y se vieron con amor y ternura infinita.

-._.-

-Buenas tardes, señora Ichijou- Se paro y saludo con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Oh¡ Kaname, hijo, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo la hermosa mujer rubia y voluptuosa- ¿Vienes a ver a Takuma?

-Sí, necesito conversar con él.

-Sube, se encuentra en su habitación. Estás en tu casa, cariño- ofreció la madre, indicándole con la mano las escaleras.

Con una sonrisa y una educada reverencia, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hasta la habitación de Takuma. Venía a disculparse con él y para preguntarle si sabía algo de Zero.

_Zero…_ La culpa fue como una explosión contra el.

Cuando llego a la puerta, iba a tocar, pero la voz de Takuma lo hizo detener. Parecía estar hablando por teléfono…Pero la sola mención de un nombre lo hizo quedarse parado y escuchar.

_-Ichi, cariño ¿Has sabido algo sobre Zero?- decía Takuma, el cual se encontraba acostado._

_-Se todo sobre el Taku- respondía en voz tierna, un Ichiru en línea._

_-No me refiero a eso, si no si sabes dónde está y como esta._

_-Está bien, excelente- contesto apresuradamente_

_-¿Y donde esta? ¿No crees que ya haya sido mucho tiempo lejos?_

_-Etto…- El nerviosismo comenzó a tomar parte en la voz detrás del teléfono._

_-Ichiru?-_

_-Bueno…etto…Takuma ¿recuerdas que te dije que Zero se había ido y no sabíamos dónde?_

_-Si, por esa misma razón te lo estoy preguntando._

_-Bueno, el punto que él no se fue._

_-¿QUE¡?- se sentó en la cama totalmente impresionado._

_-Sí, el después de todo el asunto con el maldito de Kuran, se vino a Inglaterra, a vivir con nosotros nuevamente._

_-¿ESTUVO CON USTEDES EN INGLATERRA TODO ESTE TIEMPO ¡? ¿Y porque no nos dijo? ¿Porque no me dijiste?- dijo un poco dolido por la muestra de desconfianza de su novio._

_-Taku, perdóname, quise, pero Zero no quería que nadie supiera donde se encontraba, borrarse del mapa; esa era su idea. Por eso nos hizo prometerle a mí y al resto de la familia que no sabíamos nada de él, solo que se encontraba bien- Ichiru sabía que Takuma se encontraba herido._

-Ichiru…-siguió hablando Takuma, pero el castaño detrás de la puerta no siguió escuchando. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber lo que realmente quería saber.

Se alejo con pasos agigantados a la escalera y cuando estuvo al borde este solo pensó en algo…

_"Te encontré"_

-.-.-

Feliz, esa era la palabra que lo describía. Rodeado de risas y bromas. Rodeado de las personas más importantes para él, su familia. Y más al tener a su peli-naranja junto a él. Se encontraban en una parrillada familiar. Se encontraba la familia de Kain y la suya, compartiendo como nunca; celebrando la formación de la nueva pareja y la reciente graduación de esta.

Se habían graduado hace un par de días, el mismo par de días en que le dijeron a sus padre sobre su relación, a las dos familias juntas.

Volviendo al tema de la parrillada, y a todos conversando por ahí. Sus madres conversando cosas…Bueno, cosas de madres chismosas, obviamente. Y sus padres se reían estrepitosamente mientras se encargaban de la comida que se asaba.

Y sus hermanos, bueno ellos se encontraban muy enfrascados en un dura lucha de Need for Speed.

-No pensé que se iban a llevar tan bien- hablo Kain, mientras lo abraza por la cintura.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se mataran? –rio entre dientes- Mis padres son gente muy amable y sociable, como vez- dijo dándole un linda sonrisa.

-Los míos igual, solo que un poco serios, a veces dificiles- mirando de reojo a sus padres, y formándose una gotita en la cabeza al verlos reír a carcajadas.

Una risita lo hizo voltear al niño frente a él, se miraron con ternura extrema y se besaron dulce y tiernamente.

-Hey¡ Dejen de desparramar miel y vengan a comer- grito el padre de Kain, medio burlándose de ellos.

Estos solo se sonrojaron y se sentaron a la mesa, comenzando a comer. La comida se llevo en un ambiente relajado, hablando temas triviales y otros sin tanta importancia; entre uno y otro salud, por los buenos porvenires y el futuro.

Después de todo, Kain y Zero subieron a la habitación del último, estaban aburridos y querían estar un rato a solas. El resto de las familias se quedo abajo, conversando aun más. Pronto la familia de Kain se disculpo, porque se tenía que retirar, tenían compromisos previos, pero no se fueron sin antes ponerse de acuerdo en reunirse otra vez. La familia Kiryuu quedo animada en el centro de la sala, comentado sobre la agradable tarde.

Uno de los mayordomos de la casa entro a la sala y se dirigió al patriarca de familia, y en un susurro al oído le dijo un pequeño mensaje, cuando le mensaje hubo finalizado, levanto la mirada y vio con confusión al mayordomo, diciéndole únicamente que lo hiciera pasar a la sala. El sirviente solo hizo una reverencia y salió tal como entro.

-¿Qué paso, amor?- pregunto la madre, con la misma cara de confusión en el rostro.

Subiendo por las escaleras y paseando por las puertas del segundo piso, entramos a una donde un albino y un peli-naranja se encontraban recostados en la cama. El más alto sobre el de cabello plateado, besándose apasionadamente, acariciándose lentamente, con sus remeras a medio camino entre sus espaladas y bien formados abdómenes.

Kain bajo al níveo cuello del cuerpo bajo suyo y comenzó a besarlo con devoción y lamerlo, dando pequeñas mordidas que solo sacaban suspiros de los finos labios de Zero.

El peli-plateado subiendo sus manos por la espalda del de arriba, las puso sobre la cabeza de este y acaricio sus cabellos suavemente, por el placer que sentía por esas íntimas caricias.

-Wild…- exclamo en un suspiro de placer puro, en el oído de este.

Ese sonoro suspiro solo hizo acrecentar la pasión del de arriba y volviendo a la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos a su ángel, en los cuales solo se veía pasión, deseo y lujuria, y una serie de sentimientos, al igual que en los suyos.

La serie de sentimientos os hizo perderse y volviéndose a besar con lujuria, procedían a sacar sus camisetas…Pero un toque en la puerta los obligo a separarse.

Arreglando sus ropas rápidamente, dijo "Pase" en dirección a la puerta, por la cual entro una mortalmente seria peli-morada.

-Zero-sama, sus padres requieren su presencia en la sala de estar- dijo haciendo un reverencia; notado aun así, el rostro sonrojado, los labios hinchados y el cabellos desarreglado de los dos.

-Gracias Seiren, en un momento bajamos- Dicho esto, Seiren salió nuevamente, y los dos que quedaron en la habitación comenzaron a reír.

-Ok, ok, vamos, acompáñame- dijo poniéndose de pie, poniendo en su desarreglado cabello.

Kain dudo y fruncio un poco el ceño.

-Pero, ángel, tus padres te necesitan a ti, quizás sea algo privado- Rebatió.

Zero solo se encogio de hombros.

-De todos modos, acompáñame ¿sí?- termino viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito, a lo cual Kain ya no se pudo negar.

Arreglando el resto de la ropa, salieron con sus manos entrelazas hacia el piso de abajo.

-Zero, amor, mejor me quedo aquí- tratando nuevamente de disuadirse.

Paro y vio a los ojos- Kain, estás conmigo, eres parte de mi vida. A mi familia no le va a molestar. De todos modos, si no vas, te terminare contándote todos modos. Confió en ti como me gustaría que tu confiaras en mi-

Kain solo se embeleso mirando por tan bellas palabras que había dicho, le estaba entregando su confianza. Con un corto beso, se encaminaron nuevamente.

La tensión se podía sentir en el piso de abajo. Los adultos estaban confusos y nerviosos; y los menores se encontraban incrédulos y furiosos. La visita que había llegado, aparte de inesperada, no era deseada por ellos.

-Y dígame Kaname ¿Ya se ha graduado?- le pregunto el hombre mayor en la habitación.

El castaño se encontraba elegantemente sentado en unos de los sillones que daba la espalda a las escaleras.

-Sí, hace una semana atrás- respondio educadamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces cerca.

Cuando Kain y Zero entraron al salón, este ultimo solo noto la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos.

-Padre ¿me…- Pero dejo de hablar al divisar una cabellera castaña, quedando helado en su lugar.

-Hijo…- pero ahora fue el padre que se detuvo al hablar, al ver levantarse al castaño.

-Zero...- llamo volteándose en dirección al recién llegado…O mejor dicho, los recién llegados.

La impresión se vio en los ojos de Zero Kiryuu, y la conmoción tomo parte en su mente, dándola vuelta, mareandolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí ¡?- fue la inmediata pregunta de Zero, en un tono enojado y potente, pero con un imperceptible miedo y la conmoción en la que se encontraba, imperceptible menos para el peli-naranja que sentía el pequeño temblor de la mano de Zero que aun sostenía.

-Zero, al fin te encontré...- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente, ignorando el hecho del que se encontraba tras de Zero, afirmando su mano.

Su cuerpo vibro y sus piernas se doblaron levemente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?- su voz salio temblorosa y quebrada.

-Zero, tenemos que hablar, tenemos…- pero se detuvo al ver como Zero cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a caer.

Listo, la conmoción le gano. Sentía que caía mientras se hundía en la oscuridad, solo escucho el grito de su nombre y unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sosteniéndolo.

-¡ZERO!- Casi gritaron todos los de la habitación, cuando vieron caer en brazos de Kain al de cabello plateado.

El castaño se había acercado para sostener a Zero, pero recién se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, el cual habia tomado con rapidez y delicadesa su cuerpo flexo y ahora sostenía al inconsciente peli-blanco.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suelta a Zero!- ordeno tratando de acercase. Kain no le prestaba mucha atención, se encontraba muy preocupado porque su ángel se encontraba desmayado e inconsciente y solo le dio una mirada cargada de furia al castaño.

Kaname no pudo seguir avanzando, gracias a que los hermanos menores Kiryuu se interpusieron en su camino.

-Kuran-sama, por favor, váyase y vuelva cuando Zero se encuentre en mejores condiciones para hablar con usted- dijo Ichiru, hablando en el tono más educado que pudo utilizar en ese momento. Sin quitar la mirada del Kuran, alzo un poco la voz y ordeno con voz grave- Kain, lleva a Zero a su habitación.

El peli-naranja obedeció, tomando delicadamente el frágil e inconsciente cuerpo de su ángel y comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

-¿Quién es él? ¡Dile que suelte a Zero en este instante- e castaño nuevamente ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-Kuran-Sempai, por favor, váyase, no me quiero ver en la obligación de llamar a los guardias para sacarlo si llega a armar un escándalo- fue el turno de María en hablar, quien no oculto su enojo en su voz, pero sin perder el toque de educación.

Kaname ya comenzaba a prder los estribos al no obtener respuestas.

-¡No, no me iré hasta que el deje en paz a Zero y hable con el!-

-¡KURAN VAYASE AHORA!- grito ya con la paciencia perdida Ichiru dejando en la habitación a todos sorprendidos.

Kaname solo hecho un vistazo a los menores y luego a los patriarcas de la familia y sin más, salió de la mansión.

Los padres se encontraban atónitos y confusos, las reacciones de sus hijos eran extrañas ¿Por qué Zero se había desmayado? ¿Por qué Ichiru había gritado? ¿QUE ERA LO QUE PASABA ¡?

-Padres, lo siento, iré a ver a Zero- se disculpo un poco más relajado Ichiru, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, a ver como se encontraba su hermano. Y dar explicación al que estaba seguro, se encontraba mucho mas confuso- María…Cuéntales tu- Pidio. Dicho esto, desapareció.

-¿Maria?- dijeron los padres al unisonó; esta solo les indico que se sentaran nuevamente, haciendo ella lo mismo y comenzó a relatar a sus padres.

-Kain…Permiso-Ichiru entro la habitación de su hermano, viendo como el recientemente nombrado acariciaba los cabellos de Zero con amor y delicadeza.

Kain levanto su mirada u encaro con sus ojos a Ichiru.

-Ichiru, ¿Qué paso abajo?, ¿Quién era él?-

Ichiru suspiro sonoramente- ¿Zero no te conto, verdad?- Camino hasta el sillón que se encontraba al costado de la cama y se sento.

Kain solo lo quedo mirando con intriga escrita en la cara.

Elpeli-plata menor nego con la cabeza.

-Solo escucha y no me interrumpas hasta que termine…-

Kain solo asintió.

-"Hace tres años fuimos de vacaciones a Canadá. Nuestros padre tenían a unos viejos conocidos haya, y los habían invitado a pasar unas semanas con ellos. Eran los Kuran. El que tu viste abajo era el único hijo de los Kuran, Kaname…Y la ex pareja de Zero- Al decir esto miro a Kain, el cual no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro ni en sus ojos. Prosiguió- Cuando se conocieron, se llevaron muy bien enseguida y se hicieron amigos en pocas horas, eran muy unidos desde el comienzo…"

"Al casi finalizar las vacaciones, se les notaba a millas que se gustaban, pocos días antes de irnos supimos que eran novios. Volvimos a casa y Zero había cambiado. Entro en una depresión bastante fuerte, los primeros días después de regresar, se encerró en su habitación, no salía, no comía, nada.-suspiro, recordando el momento difícil que vivieron como familia- Llego a ser tan fuerte que llego a cortarse, Kain, mira- Acercándose a su hermano tomo su brazo izquierdo y le mostro al recién nombrado las cicatrices que tenia Zero en el antebrazo.

-Dios…- susurro Kain abriendo los ojos en incredulidad y asombro, por la tan dura realidad.

-Esto solo yo lo sé -afirmo- cuando lo hizo estábamos solos en casa. Mis padres habían salido con María al doctor. Escuche un fuerte golpe en la habitación de Zero y fui a ver. Cuando llegue Zero se encontraba recargado en la puerta del baño, medio consiente y con las manos ensangrentadas. Me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie…"

"A mediados de año, mis padres tenían que realizar nuevamente un viaje a Canadá y al ver a Zero tan envuelto en la depresión, lo llevaron con ellos. –Miro a la nada por unos segundo y después cerro sus ojos- Cuando volvieron, lo hicieron sin el…"

Ichiru miro a Kain, que se habia lvantado y se encontraba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, pero se detuvo al escuchar la última frase.

Le dio de lleno con sus ojos- ¿Entonces era verdad que…?-

-¿Qué se fue fuera del país? Si. Zero se quedo a vivir en Canadá.

-"Vivió aproximadamente, un año y medio con los Kuran. Hasta que se fue a vivir solo a un departamento en la misma ciudad. Y como ya sabes, volvió hace algunos meses, lo que no sabes es el porqué…"-

Kain solo lo miro para que prosiguiera.

-Zero lo vio acostándose con una tipa en el salón de clases- dijo en un nuevo suspiro, y sintiendo la tensión de Kain inmediatamente- Supimos por mi novio que está en Canadá, que Zero se había ido. Ni nosotros sabíamos dónde estaba, hasta que Zero me llamo…y bueno, lo otro ya lo sabes…- finalmente termino su relato.

Ichiru miro al más alto, que se encontraba petrificado en su lugar, con la cara transformada en furia.

-¿Cómo tiene el descaro de venir aquí?, ¿Cómo tus padres aceptaron que entrara?- reclamo un poco exaltado, pero es que no lograba que le entrara en la cabeza.

Ichiru negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Kain ellos no lo saben. Zero solo me conto a mí y yo se lo conté a María- Suspiro resignado- El no quería que nadie supiera, no quería que tuvieran conflictos con la familia Kuran. Kain, Zero estaba muy mal. Lloraba todos los días, se encerraba, tenia pesadillas. Realmente lo paso muy mal. Él lo amaba.

Al escuchar esto, la tristeza tomo parte en los ojos del peli-naranja. Entonces, entonces Zero solo lo veía…

Ichiru al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kain, rio para sus adentros; sabía lo que el mayor pensaba. Pero no era verdad.

-No, Kain no te confundas- dijo, ganándose la atención del nombrado- Zero no te ve como un reemplazo o algo similar. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Lo amaba. Pasado- se levanto, para acercarse un poco al mayor- Kain, Zero dejo muchas cosas por él. No sé si te acuerdas de la noche que Zero se encontró con su antigua banda, ¿estos dijeron algo sobre "situaciones poco agradables"?- Kain solo asintio- Bueno, cuando Zero llego, como dije no era el mismo y como no salía, no iba ni a los ensayos ni a las presentaciones con la banda. Estos, un día vinieron a ver que le pasaba. Todo termino muy mal, terminaron discutiendo fuertemente en la sala y nunca más se vieron, hasta la noche que fuimos al bar…

-Kain, escúchame. Zero te ama de verdad. No dudes de sus sentimientos. El no te va a dejar. Contigo recupero cosas que tuvo que dejar, cosas que le apasionaban, que eran su vida. El contigo las recupero, como también su sonrisa. El sonríe como nunca antes lo hizo, ni con él ni con nadie- Término su discurso, viendo a Kain a los ojos. Este solo encontró sinceridad en esos ojos de igual al color a los de su ángel.

Sonrio con un poco de emocion y tristeza.

-Gracias Ichiru…

-De nada. Solo tienes que darle tiempo, Zero solo necesita cerrar este capítulo de su vida, y todo estará bien- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Me voy, Zero va a despertar en cualquier minuto, y quiero ver cómo está la situación abajo.

Kain solo levanto una ceja interrogante.

-María está hablando con mama y papa- El nerviosismo estaba presente en su voz. Dicho esto, dejo la habitación.

Maria había terminado de contar la situación y todo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio. Levanto la vista para ver qué pasaba.

Su madre, se encontraba en shock, con las manos en la cara y sollozando levemente. Su padre se había levantado furioso y se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro con dos dedos en las sienes.

-No lo puedo creer…- susurro con un hilo en la voz la hermosa mujer de cabello largo.

Maria rodeoa aus madre con una brazo y aparto su pelo.

-Mama, por favor, tranquilícese- le dijo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, sabiendo todo lo que mi niño tuvo que pasar? Fujitaka, ¡tu veías la ilusión en sus ojos!- exclamo hablando hacia el hombre que se encontraba de pie.

-Si cariño, no te preocupes. Ese tipo no volverá a poner un pie sobre esta casa- dijo decidido.

-No padre, tienen que conversar…- Trato de convencer a su padre.

-¡El no se va a volver a acercar a mi hijo! ¿Qué van a tener que conversar, eh? ¡El ya le dijo todo!- Casi grito su madre, en todo molesto.

Ichiru venia entrando, y escucho parte de la conversación.

-No, mama. Deje que solucionen sus problemas. Tienen que cerrar el ciclo. Kuran dijo su parte, pero Zero no-

El hombre miro a su hijo y le pregunto.

-¿Ya sabías de todo esto, Ichiru?-

-Fui el primero en saberlo. Y no se los dije porque Zero no quería que tuvieran problemas. Por favor, entiéndanle.

Todos los presentes suspiraron en resignación.

Unos bellos ojos amatistas se comenzaban a abrir lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de la habitación. Sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello, se volteo y encontró a su hermoso peli-naranja.

-Zeth, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Kain, preocupado, al notar que su ángel de cabellos plateados despertaba.

-Kain…-susurro. Restrego sus ojo intentando sacar los restos de sueño. No sabía que había pasado, se sentía muy confundido. Pero su mente pronto trajo los últimos momentos antes de caer en la oscuridad, y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Amor, por favor no llores, el ya se fue- Kain, levantando con delicadeza al frágil cuerpo de su amado y atrayéndolo a su pecho para abrazarlo. El peli plateado se aferro a él como si fuera un salvavidas-Shh tranquilo, el no te volverá a dañar…No lo permitiré- Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Zero se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se separo un poco del pecho su novio y le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Ichiru te conto, cierto?-

Este solo asintió.

Zero contorsiono su cara en dolor.

-Lo…siento, por no decírtelo- se disculpo abrazándolo nuevamente- Pero no quería acordarme y no le encontraba mucha importancia…Debí haber sido más sincero contigo.

-Ángel, no te preocupes, te entiendo. De todas formas, no tenías la obligación. Por favor deja de llorar- Pidio acariciando sus cabellos dulcemente- Yo tampoco te he dicho todo.

El de cabellos blancos se hizo un poco hacia atrás y vio con confusión a su amado.

Este solo le sonrió, e hizo que se recostara sobre sus piernas, donde siguió acariciando los sedosos cabellos.

-Yo también estuve con alguien, antes que llegaras tu a mi vida- Comenzo ausentemente- Era mi primo.

-¿Tu primo?- Zero se encontraba con la cara de confusión pegada en la cara.

-Jaja…Si, ángel. Éramos muy unidos, siempre lo fuimos. Por eso cuando nos descubrieron, nos dijeron que era cosa de tiempo a que pasara. Aceptaron lo nuestro con la mayor normalidad- Explico riendo, recordando la situación.

Zero se fijo en un detalle.

-¿Qué paso con él?-

A esto, el de cabello color naranja dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos- Bueno, un día salimos con unos amigos… El tuvo que irse antes, por unos compromisos. El tuvo un accidente…y murió en mis brazos- dijo esto con voz baja, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Todo quedo en silencio un momento, Kain siguió con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir unos labios recorrer su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras, no llores ¿sí? El no hubiese querido que estuvieras así- pidió con voz tierna, cuando termino de secar con sus labios la única y solitaria lágrima que había soltado su amado.

Kain sonrío.

-No te preocupes ángel, él quería que fuera feliz, y ahora lo estoy haciendo contigo- acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

Se abrazaron fuertemente por un largo rato, permaneciendo en silencio, diciéndose todo con nada.

-Kain, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto contra su cuerpo

-Hanabusa…Aidou Hanabusa.

-¿Por qué lo llamabas por su apellido?-

-Aidou sonaba muy formal, no me gustaba…Por eso le decía Hanabusa, aunque normalmente le llamaba Hana-Chan- Kain se encontraba un poco sorprendido, Zero hablaba con la mayor normalidad del tema, parecía no incomodarle. Y por primera vez se sentía bien al hablar de él.

-¿Hana-Chan? ¿Siempre fuiste así de tierno?- pregunto el otro mirándolo con ojos divertidos. Kain podía ser muy infantil cuando quería.

-Sí, así como puedo ser tierno…También puedo ser malvado- Dicho esto, comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Zero, el cual llegaba a casi llorar de la risa.

-Vale, vale, ¡Me rindo, me rindo!- pidió, tratando de detener a Kain, sosteniéndole las manos; haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él.

-Gane- La sonrisa triunfal se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Tramposo- Entrelazo las manos en la nuca del de arriba y lo beso.

El beso duro varios minutos, para luego separarse, sonriendo. Pero Kain pronto se puso serio.

-Zeth, no quiero presionarte…Pero- fruncio levemente los labios- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el asunto de Kuran?- Interrogo viendo fijamente el bello rostro bajo el, el cual tomo una mueca de duda y un poco de miedo- No voy a dejar que te lastime nuevamente, pero deberías hablar con é todos modos, es por eso que te vino a buscar-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que la voz decidida del albino abrió paso.

-Tienes razón, hablare con él. Solo necesito saber que cuento contigo- Vio atentamente a los ojos de Kain.

-Siempre Zero, siempre estaré contigo. Solo me iré de tu lado, cuando tú me lo pidas, antes no.

-Gracias…Te amo- dijo viendo con adoración al hombre frente él.

-Te amo Ángel- Los ojos de Kain, al igual que los de Zero, mostraban adoración, amor y ternura.

Y sellaron su promesa con un casto beso.

-O-

-Llegamos- Anuncio Kain, viendo hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado en el auto.

Zero le devolvió la mirada y en ella solos se podía leer inseguridad.

-Tranquilo, amor. Todo va a salir bien. Sabes que cuentas conmigo- Le acaricio la mano que tenia entre las suyas, para darle ánimos a su ángel.

Zero solo suspiro y le entrego una linda sonrisa nerviosa. Se volteo en dirección a la puerta y la abrió para salir, pero un nuevo agarre lo hizo voltear.

Kain tomo del mentón Zero y le dio un corto beso, pero no por eso menos lleno de amor…Y de miedo, miedo de perderlo- Recuerda que te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Zero vio en los ojos de su amado el miedo que este tenía…Miedo a que llegara a perderlo. No supo que decir o hacer contra ese miedo, así que solo atrajo de la nuca a Kain y lo beso. Un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Salió del auto y se encamino hasta el café de la esquina. El café donde El lo esperaba. Cuando llego, comenzó buscando la cabellera castaña. Al verlo, sintió la inseguridad nuevamente invadirlo, pero se desisto de ella y comenzó a avanzar en su dirección. Cuando llego a la mesa donde se encontraba, lo llamo.

-Kuran- Atrajo la atención de castaño y este de inmediato se levanto.

-Zero…- Se acerco a él para besarle la mejilla pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un poco más, el peli-pateado le dedico una mirada fría. Esto al castaño le dolió, y quiso cambiar de tema- Siéntate, por favor- Haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la silla.

Los dos se sentaron y todo se transformo en un silencio incomodo.

-Ordene algo por ti…Cappuccino con chocolate…Tu favorito- deijo mirándolo, un poco desconfiado y para poder romper el hielo.

Zero miro el café frente suyo, y decidió terminar con esto rápido.

-Acabemos con esto, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Quién te dijo donde encontrarme?- Hablo firme y serio.

Volteo su mirada, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, hacia el auto a una calle.

-Bueno, escuche una conversación de Takuma cuando fui una día a su casa- suspiro de resignación, al parecer esto sería difícil- Y Zero, tenemos que hablar, arreglar las cosas…

Zero fruncio el ceño y desistio pronto.

-¿Qué vamos a arreglar? Aquí no hay nada que arreglar- La frialdad rodeaba sus palabras.

Kaname intento tomar la mano de Zero que se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa, pero este la quito antes de que sucediera. Lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Zero, por favor perdóname. Yo…yo se que cometí un error y que te herí…

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, cuando ya no tiene razón?- Intervino mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tenía miedo…No quería perderte…En todo el tiempo que estuvo pasando, sabía que era un error…- se detuvo al percatarse de sus palabras habían jugado en su contra.

-Espera, ¿tiempo?- La mirada desencajada vislumbraba su incredulidad- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que paso no había sido reciente, si no de tiempo?

Kaname lo miro con espanto.

-Zero, yo no…

-¿Cuánto? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó todo?-

Kaname miro a Zero y bajando la cabeza, dijo:

-Desde la última visita a tus padres…

Zero hizo cuenta en su mente…La última visita a sus padres, antes de todo, había sido hace un año.

-¿Me estuviste engañando todo un año? ¿Me viste la cara de estúpido todo un maldito año?- Se levanto y siguió hablando- Ahora entiendo todo, porque tenias esa actitud tan rara cuando estabas cerca de ella, o cuando algún cercano de la misma se me acercaba. La metías en tu cama, y después me metías a mi- Dio una ligera y fría risa en su dirección- ¿Cómo fue, eh? ¿Cómo fue hacerlo con un estúpido, mientras pensabas en ella?- Terminado, le dio una sola mirada a Kaname y comenzó a caminar a la salida del café.

Cuando iba saliendo, fue alcanzado por el Kuran.

-¡Zero!...¡Por favor!…Yo quise decírtelo, pero todo se me fue de las manos, no supe qué hacer con ella- Lo agarro de las manos, al momento que lo vio con la intención de irse- Zero…Te amo, por favor perdóname…

De improviso, abrazo a Zero ocultado su rostro en el cuello de este, respirando su aroma profundamente. Zero se vio atraído a la idea de saltar nuevamente a sus brazos. Pero desecho ese pensamiento inmediatamente; el ya tenía a alguien junto a él, alguien que lo amaba y al que amaba incondicionalmente.

Y tampoco quería ni pensaba volver con aquel ser que juraba tantas cosas y que ninguna le cumplió… ¿Dónde estaba esa calidez y seguridad que transmitían los brazos del que alguna vez amo con fuerzas? Ahora todo lo encontraba…frio. El ya no sentía nada por él.

-Te amo…-Kuran había ascendido y ahora se encontraba a centímetro de sus labios, con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero yo no- lo empujo hasta que se soltó del abrazo. Kuran abrió los ojos instantáneamente al oír esa repuesta.

-Zero…por favor…

Zero tomo la cara de Kuran entre sus manos y fijo su mirada en los orbes color vino- Kaname mírame ¿Qué vez en mi ojos?, ¿Sigues viendo lo que hace tres o quizás dos años veías?...Siente mis manos sobre tu rostro, ¿Sigues sintiendo lo que antes sentías?...Kaname, si me hubieras amado, nunca me hubieras engañado, ni me hubieras mentido…Cuando uno ama, es porque encuentra todo lo que alguna vez quiso en esa persona…Kaname, lo nuestro nunca lo voy a olvidar, fuiste mi primer amor y siempre será así, pero lo nuestro ya paso. Ya termino. Y no fue el día en que te vi con ella, ni cuando comenzaste tu aventura…Si no el día en que hubo un cambio en nosotros y no supimos adaptarnos a él…juntos. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, es tiempo de comenzar a vivir mi vida y tú la tuya. Encontraras a una persona que te sepa amar como tú quieres que te ame…Yo ya encontré a ese alguien….Nunca olvidare- Soltó el agarre del rostro de Kaneme, por el cual corrían dos lagrimas, una en cada mejilla; igual que en las de Zero.

Este último giro un poco su rostro y vio a Kain a unos metros lejos donde ellos se encontraban. Se había acercado al ver como Zero salía casi corriendo de la cafetería, y por los celos inmensos que le provocaron que el Kuran estuviera abrazando a su ángel

-Adiós Kuran Kaname…Y gracias por todo lo que me entregaste- Antes de voltearse le regalo una sonrisa y camino en dirección a su amado. Hacia su futuro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kain, al verlo llegar cerca de él.

Zero solo asintió, y tomándole la mano, lo insto a irse. Iban a comenzar a caminar, pero un grito en su dirección los hizo voltear.

-¡Cuídalo! ¡No lo lastimes ni lo hagas llorar! ¡Porque alguien como él, nunca más en tu vida lograras encontrar! ¡Es único, y espero que lo sepas valorar!- Kuran Kaname decía en direccion a Kain, mirándolo fijamente, con la tristeza marcada en los ojos.

Kain solo sonrió…Claro que lo haría, lo cuidaría. Como había dicho, el era único.

-Siempre- Miro a Zero y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, y subiendo al auto, se alejaron del lugar.

-O-

El auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa mansión de color crema cappuccino, sus manos no se habían soltado en todo el viaje, el cual había sido en completo silencio; Zero mirando por la ventana y el preocupado de manejar.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?- El nombrado se volteo inmediatamente y Kain se sorprendió al verlo sonreír de una manera abierta y feliz.

-Mejor que nunca- Respondió este, apretando un poco más su mano, dándole seguridad a las palabras. Miro adonde estaban y no reconoció el lugar- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Sonrio nervioso.

-Bueno…Esta es mi casa.

-Es hermosa…- Le dijo, mirando a todos lados fascinado.

Cada uno abrió su puerta y salieron del auto. Zero veía todo con ojos brillosos, la casa era muy hermosa, rodeada de flores de todos colores y césped infinitamente verde; y el color relajante del exterior de la casa, le daba un toque rustico muy peculiar.

-Vamos- susurro Kain en su oido, tomándole de la mano y tirando ligeramente de ella.

Adentro la casa no era menos. Era blanca completa, con pilares y barras de color ónix. Había dos escaleras a los costados con los mismos toques de color. Tenía un toque totalmente moderno y llamativo, pero sin perder la elegancia y recato.

-Hola Rey, ¿están mis padres?- La voz de su novio lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Mister Kain…No, tuvieron que salir de viaje. Regresan en unos días, me pidieron que le dijera. Tuvieron que salir de urgencia.- respondio el tal Rey, haciendo una reverencia.

-Que te he dicho sobre los honoríficos…- Gruño.

Una risita se escucho.

-Oh¡ Disculpa, Kain, pero ¿Quién es este bello joven?- Pregunto Rey, al percatarse de la presencia del albino, observandolo con cuidado.

A lo dicho, a Zero se le subieron los colores al rostro, sonrojándose levemente; pero al peli-naranja se le rajaron los ojos de enojo, y abrazando posesivamente de la cintura a Zero, respondió.

-Es MI novio, Kiryuu Zero- Dijo en un tono que marcaba su molestia

La cara de Rey se contrajo en horror, consciente de lo que había dicho le resulto muy poco agradable al más alto de la habitación.

-Etto…Y-yo…Lo siento…- Tartamudeo.

-No te preocupes- Hablo Zero, aun mas sonrojado por el posesivo agarre en el que lo tenía su novio- Es un placer.

-Igualmente…Bueno, me retiro- Dicho esto, salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Malo- le reclamo Zero, moviéndose un poco en el abrazo, quedando frente al oji-marron.

-Mmm…Ven, te muestro el resto de la casa- Prefirió cambiar de tema, tomando de la blanca mano y llevándolo.

Fueron pasando por los salones, biblioteca, estudios. La casa era muy grande.

Subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el resto de las habitaciones.

-Esta es mi habitación- dijo Kain, entrando una habitación enteramente negra.

Había un gran ventanal a unos de los costados, que daba vista hacia los grandes y hermosos jardines. Era amplia y ordenada.

-Voy a creer que eres traficante- La expresión es su rostro era divertida, mas al ver la cara de confusión del rostro de Kain, aun mezclada con la molestia de hace unos minutos.

Zero se acerco a él y poso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kain, el cual se inclino ante el roce.

-¿Todavía sigues molesto?- pregunto

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el otro, tratando de librarse del tema.

Zero al ver esa respuesta, trato de convencerlo con algo que sabía que no fallaría, así que solo lo beso.

Cuando sintió que Kain respondía con urgencia y trato de ingresar su lengua a su boca, se separo del beso.

-¿Sigues molesto?- pregunto en su oído, en un suave susurro.

-Chantajista-suspiro claramente resignado- Claro que si, y mucho.

Zero se separo un poco del cuerpo frente a él y dio una ligera risa.

-No tienes porque, sabes que te amo solo a ti.

Dicho esto lo volvió besar. El beso comenzó como algo tierno, pero de apoco se fue haciendo apasionado y urgente. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una sensual danza y Zero enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su novio. Kain giro a Zero y este quedo contra la puerta y el cuerpo del primero. Se siguieron besando por largos minutos, hasta que el aire hizo falta.

Kain bajo hacia el cuello del peli-plateado y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo levemente. Zero estiro el cuello un poco más para darle más espacio al peli naranja mientras el daba suaves masajes a la cabellera, mientras suspiraba placenteramente.

Se volvieron a besar con urgencia, con lujuria y pasión oculta. Comenzaron a caminar aun besandose, en direccion a la cama. Cuando las piernas de Zero tropezaron con ella, este cayó, con Kain encima de él.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te pones celoso- Le dijo de manera sensual en el oído.

-No lo puedo evitar, eres tan hermoso que tengo miedo que te aparten de mi lado- Puso sus manos a ambos lado de la cabeza del albino y lo miro desde arriba

-Mmm…No sé si soy atractivo, pero si se que no lo harán, te amo a ti y solo a ti.

Sus labios se unieron dulcemente, de mostrándose con esa acción todo el amor que tenían para entregar al otro.

El beso fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, hasta volverse casi salvaje. Sus manos subían lentamente por los costados del otro, acariciándose lenta y sensualmente. Zero bajo hasta el cuello de Kain, marcando el camino con tiernos besos y dejando marcas de amor en la piel clara, mientras que el peli- naranja seguía acariciando el torso de su pareja y besaba su hombro, que de a poco iba quedando desnuda.

Zero comenzó a bajar sus manos, pasándolas por el abdomen de su amante y tomando con sus dedos el borde de la remera roja que este traía, introduciendo sus manos dentro, subiéndola y acariciando lentamente.

Los dos suspiraban profundamente, las sensaciones se repartían en su cuerpo, las manos del otro sobre la piel opuesta mandaba a si millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que aumentaban su ansiedad y alimentaban su lujuria. Y cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar.

En un movimiento rápido, Zero se subió sobre Kain, bajando a su cuello dando apasionados besos sobre él, mientas que Kain seguía acariciando sus costados, subiendo poco a poco la remera del albino. Zero se removió un poco sobre Kain, provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran, ocasionando que los dos gimieran al unisonó.

-Zero-Suspiro sonoramente-Si sigues, no me podre detener…

Zero dio un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio y en su oído, en un susurro excitado, dijo-No lo hagas…Desde hoy, quiero ser tuyo…Pertenecerte…

Y esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso…

Kain agarro por los cabellos a Zero delicadamente y lo beso de manera dulce y a la vez salvaje, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de sacar la camiseta de este, y Zero hizo lo mismo con la de él. Kain giro a Zero y este quedó recostado en medio de la cama, comenzando a bajar por el blanco pecho del de abajo. Zero respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar de forma rápida, más al sentir las caricias llenas de pasión que le entregaba Kain a su cuerpo. Decidio no quedarse atrás y comenzó a frotar sus caderas con las del cuerpo de arriba, comenzando a aumentar la temperatura.

Kain repartió besos mojados por todo el pecho del albino, y en el camino topándose con una de las rosadas tetillas, las cuales comenzó a estimular una con su boca, mordiéndola suavemente, lamiéndola y chupándola con gula en ocasiones y la otra con su mano, ganándose así un gran gemido del peli-plateado. Eso aumento sus ansias y siguió con su labor, cambiando las atenciones con su boca a la tetilla izquierda repitiendo el mismo proceso. Cuando ya estuvieron duras, siguió bajando llegando al bien formado abdomen de su amante, dando calientes suspiros y caricias, que provocaron que Zero arqueara a la espalda por el placer.

Zero se sentó un poco sobre la cama, tomando a Kain de los cabellos jalándolo hacia él y besándolo con pasión desbordante y lujuria extrema. Bajo sus manos por el amplio pecho de su novio, topándose con un suave pezón, el cual pellizco suavemente con sus dedos, ganándose un gemido que se ahogo en el avallasante beso; siguió haciendo lo mismo un par de ves más y bajo sus manos nuevamente hasta el abdomen, donde acaricio sensualmente. Siguió bajando sus manos, encontrándose con el borde del pantalón y el cinto, el cual comenzó a desabrochar lentamente.

Kain invirtió la posiciones, quedando Zero nuevamente arriba del, y comenzó a repetir las acciones del peli-blanco, bajando sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón del albino, comenzándolo a desabrochar. Zero comenzó a refregar sus erecciones levemente, sacando suspiros de ambos… Nuevamente el mas alto volteo a los dos, y comenzó a bajar por el blanco pecho dejando un camino de besos, llegando al borde del pantalón, que con sus dedos tomo el borde y comenzó a sacarlo lentamente, bajando y acariciando delicadamente las largas piernas de su ángel, deleitándose con la hermosa viste frente suyo, llegándolo a excitar a niveles extremos…Zero se encontraba recostado, con las mejillas enrojecidas, sacando leves suspiros por sus labios, con la respiración arrítmica y sus cabellos esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza y otros pegados a su rostro por la fina capa de sudor; siendo tapado únicamente por la única prenda que le quedaba: el bóxer.

Saco los propios rápidamente, y comenzó a ascender por el mismo camino trazado anteriormente, llegando a los labios y besándolos apasionadamente, mientras sus manos tomaba el elástico de la ultima prenda negra y comenzaba a bajarlos con una lentitud agónica para ambos. Zero gimió dentro del beso cuando sintió su hombría libre y tocar la superficie de otra tela, y anhelo sentirse piel con piel con la de su amado. Comenzó a descender sus manos, tomando con sus yemas el elástico contrario, bajando sus labios al cuello del peli-naranja a la rapidez que bajaba sus manos.

Ambos quedaron desnudos en su totalidad, embelesando sus miradas con los contrarios. Nuevamente unieron sus labios con la mezcla de la lujuria y el deseo, bridándole el salvajismo. Un fuerte gemido de Zero se ahogo en este, al sentir una mano envolviendo su miembro y acariciándolo lenta y fuertemente. Kain bajo a la altura del abdomen y comenzó a respirar profundamente sobre él, mientras acariciaba el miembro de su pareja, extasiándose con los gemidos que se extendían por la habitación. Se topo con el ombligo del albino y comenzó a jugar con él, introduciendo y sacando su lengua del simpático hoyito.

-¡Ah!...Kaaa-in- gemía Zero, sin poder controlar las sensaciones que se repartían por todo su cuerpo. Apretaba las sabanas y arqueaba su espalda, demostrando el placer que sentía- Arg ¡Kain!-Casi grito, al sentir como una lengua recorría su longitud, sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían- Me…me…co- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Termino en su mano, liberando toda su semilla, dejándolo volándo en una nube de placer. Kain se irguió un poco y subió a las tetillas del cuerpo bajo suyo, succionándolas con gula, haciendo que Zero arqueara su espalda, mientras dirigía su mano hacia la entrada comenzándolo a preparar. Zero se sobresalto al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo, pero Kain lo tranquilizo besándolo e invitándolo a jugar con sus lenguas. El primer dedo comenzó un movimiento circular, separándolo el anillo de carne, un segundo acompaño a su amigo en el cálido interior con un movimiento de tijeras rápido, y un tercero lo termino de preparar.

-Wild…Por favor- Rogaba desesperado el peli-plateado.

-Lo que quieras, angel…Te amo

Comenzó a entrar en la estrecha entrada, pero al ver lo incomodo que resultaba para Zero, entro de una sola embestida. Zero se tenso y gimió de dolor.

-Lo siento…-Le susurro placenteramente el peli-naranja en el oído. Se sentía completo siendo rodeado por el cálido interior.

-Estoy…bien- Hablo entre cortamente. Respiro profundamente y enredo sus piernas en las caderas, y las movió para indicarle que ya podía continuar.

Comenzaron un vaivén lento pero profundo, los gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar. Los movimientos fueron tomando cada vez más velocidad, haciéndolos gemir y gritar de placer. Sus caricias aumentaron, eran calientes y anhelantes. Zero se arqueo y apretó los naranjas cabellos entre sus dedos cuando Kain toco en su interior su centro de placer haciéndolo enloquecer. Kain se encontraba en el éxtasis total, la calidez y estreches del cuerpo de Zero eran delirantes, que no hacía solo mas que sacar gruñidos guturales y fuertes gemidos de sus labios, sumado eso a los gemidos de su amado, lo encendían cada vez mas.

Siguieron con ese ritmo desaforado y casi desesperado por sentirse, Kain siguió tocando ese punto en su interior, que lo llevaba a las nubes una y otra vez, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja, anunciando que estaban cerca del final. Sus cuerpos se tensaron y su ritmo aumentaba, sacando gritos de éxtasis, se besaron lujuria, pasión, salvajismo y desesperación, acallando en el los sonidos. Zero hundió sus dedos en la ancha espalda del peli-naranja cuando llego al clímax y expulso su semilla entre sus vientres, y Kain dando unas embestidas mas, sintió la contracción de las paredes de la estrecha entrada y separando sus bocas terminaron con un fuerte grito que retumbo por todas las paredes de la habitación.

El peli-naranja se recostó sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras ahora el silencio invadía por completo la habitación, y los dos trataban de regular sus agitadas respiraciones. El peli-plateado abraso protectoramente al cuerpo sobre el suyo, fundiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los minutos pasaban, siguiendo ellos abrazados y unidos, Zero comenzó a sentir algo mojado en su pecho y los estremecimientos del cuerpo al cual abrazaba, comenzándolo a preocupar. Aparto sus brazos del abrazo y con sus manos tomo le rostro del oji-marron, lo miro y vio que por su rostro corrían lagrimas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¿Kain…que...-Trato de hablar, pero este no lo dejo terminar.

-Soy…feliz- Su voz salió entrecortada y dolorosa, pero la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios rebatía el ultimo sentimiento, que mezclados con las lagrimas, lo hacían ver como un niño, asustado y vulnerable.

Esto enterneció a Zero y bajando el rostro entre sus manos, deposito un tierno beso en su frente, y lo recostó nuevamente sobre su blanco pecho, dándole refugio, dejando que desahogara sus tristezas, mientras el limpiaba su alma.

"_Te amo" _Susurro en su oído, en varias ocasiones, meciéndolo, haciéndose para él una canción de cuna, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y se dejo estar sobre las alas de su ángel.

_**Años despues...**_

-¡David!, ¡Cuidado!- Gritaba Ichiru corriendo tras un pequeño de rubios cabellos y luminosas amatistas por ojos. El pequeño corría con una sonrisa el rostro y miraba hacia atrás para ver como su papi no podía alcanzarlo. El bello niño se detuvo al ver unas largas piernas presentarse al frente suyo, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un sonriente rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡PAPA!- grito en su dirección abrazándose con sus pequeños brazos a las piernas de rubio.

-David, ¿Qué travesuras ya estás haciendo, peque?- dijo este tomándolo cariñosamente en brazos.

-¡Acá estas, por fin!- Gimió aliviado Ichiru, que ahora se presentaba y sonreía al ver lo hermosos que se veían su hijo y esposo abrazados. Si, su esposo, años habían pasado y el ya contaba con 27 años, su relación con Takuma había prosperado y se encontraban felizmente casados hace un año, por lo que hoy celebraban su primer aniversario. Se encontraba su familia y amigos más cercanos. Bueno, casi toda su familia. Pero volviendo al tema, estaba felizmente casado, pero antes habían sido bendecidos con un nuevo integrante, su pequeño David, el cual ahora contaba con 1 año y medio y era toda una caja de travesuras.

-Taku, tu hijo me hizo correr por toda la casa- Reclamo y acuso con un lindo puchero en sus labios.

-¡Papi no me quele!- Fue el turno ahora del pequeño en reclamar, poniendo el mismo puchero en sus labios.

Takuma solo pudo reír ante el comportamiento de sus dos amores, eran idénticos, podían ganarse el corazón de alguien tan solo con un puchero.

-Peque, no digas eso, papi te ama, solo estaba jugando- Apretó suavemente la mejilla del menor para juguetear un poco, y dirigió su mirada hacia su bello esposo- Ichi, tranquilo, solo jugaba, no le pasara nada- Y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-¡Giaccc! Nu, nu, nu ¡Baja, baja!- El pequeño comenzó a patalear ante la muestra de cariño de sus padres, los cuales rieron divertidos ante el comportamiento de su adoración.

Shiki, Maria y Rima se acercaron a ellos y se pusieron a conversar animadamente, con el pequeño David en sus piernas revoloteando. María y Rima se habían juntado y eran pareja hace un año, mientras que Shiki tenía una relación con Mithchel, uno de los amigos de Zero.

-¡TIO ZETHI!- Ichiru escucho el grito de su hijo y vio como este salía corriendo hacia la entrada que daba para el jardín.

-¡Tio Zethi! ¡Tio Kain!

-Pequeño, ¡pero mira cuanto creciste!- Zero soltó la mano de Kain y se acuclillo para recibir a su sobrino que se abalanzo en sus brazos, abrazando su cuello con sus bracitos.

-¡Tio Kain!

-¿Cómo estas, peque?- pregunto este con una sonrisa, desordenándole delicadamente los rubios cabellos con su mano.

-¡Chicos! Ya pensé que no llegaban- Ihciru apareció en escena, fingiendo un poco de molestia.

-¿Creerías que me perdería tu aniversario? Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos un problema con el vuelo- Explico el aludido.

Zero y Kain después de haberse graduado, decidieron seguir sus estudios en España y habían vivido allí desde entonces.

-Y de que alguien no quería salir sin un regalo para su amado sobrino- Intervino Kain con tono divertido mirando a su pareja.

Todos se rieron ante la expresión de enfado que Zero puso en su rostro.

-No es mi culpa, este peque es toda una adoración…Por cierto Ichiru, me haces sentir viejo- Replico Zero, mirando finalmente a su hermano con falsa acusación.

Nuevamente las risas se extendieron por el lugar. Saludaron a sus padres, amigos, cuanto tiempo que llevaban sin verlos, era bueno estar nuevamente con tu alrededor.

Conversaron amenamente con sus amigos, compartiendo anécdotas sobre su estadía en España y como iban las cosas con ellos. Kain en un momento, quedo mirando a Zero por varios minutos. Se veía totalmente adorable con el pequeño en sus brazos, y ver como este se abrazaba tiernamente a el, y no pudo evitar imaginarse por un segundo un Zero en la misma situación, solo que con un pequeño de platinados cabellos y ojos canela… Zero sentía una mirada sobre él y dirigió la suya la dirección de donde provenía, y solo para ver que su peli-naranja lo miraba con devoción e ilusión escrita en los ojos. Se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió con amor.

Las horas corrían y el festejo seguía. Los festejados se dirigieron a ellos en un discurso dando las gracias por haber asistido a la pequeña celebración, agradeciendo a cada uno por todo el apoyo que habían recibido de cada unos de ellos, y todos riendo con las ocurrencias del pequeño David, pidiendo una hermanita.

-Ichiru, Takuma ¿Me puedo tomar la libertad de hacer algo?- La voz de Kain relució entre todas, recibiendo el consentimiento de los aludidos.

Kain tomó de la mano a Zero, que lo veía con total confusión y lo puso al centro del medio círculo donde se encontraban.

-Aprovechando la ocasión de que tus padres y los míos se encuentran, y toda nuestra familia…-comenzó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se le notaba bastante nervioso. Cuando lo encontró, bajo lentamente poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. Así, abrió lo que había sacado de sus bolsillos. Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con una amatista incrustada- Quisiera pedirte esto…Quiero que seamos uno solo, por siempre… ¿Estarías dispuesto a unir tu vida la mía? Kiryuu Zero ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Termino mirándolos con ojos anhelantes y brillosos.

Todos se encontraban impresionados y enternecidos por la escena. Las madres de los respectivos muchachos estaban conmocionadas, ya que lagrimas caían por sus rostro pero sonreían con alegría y emoción.

Zero se encontraba impresionado, sus ojos al ver el anillo y escuchar las hermosas palabras dichas por su Kain le habían hecho que sus ojos brillaran y se anegaran en lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, si no de alegría pura, dicha extrema. Su corazón latía desembocado y en su garganta se formo un nudo gigantesco, que lo único que le dejo decir fue…

-Si- Fuerte y claro, y con mucho sentimiento.

Todos aplaudieron con fervor y gritaban felicitaciones en su dirección. Kain saco el anillo de la almohadilla en la que se encontraba y le tomo la mano izquierda, depositando el anillo en el dedo anular. Por la cara de Zero rodaban dos lágrimas y la sonrisa nadie se la sacaba, se agacho un poco y dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios de su amado. Se miraron a los ojos y Kain solo moviendo sus labios le dijo "Te amo" sabiendo que Zero comprendería perfectamente. Zero sonrió más abiertamente…

Kain no era el único con sorpresas.

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro-¿Alcanza amor para alguien más?- y se irguió nuevamente.

Kain le miro con confusión escrita en la cara y Zero solo hizo la acción de tomar su mano derecha y posarla sobre su vientre, el lugar donde el fruto de su amor crecía…

Kain abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y ahora fue su turno de conmocionarse.

-No lo puedo creer…-Gimió María, la cual lloraba cual magdalena por las noticas.

Kain se levanto del suelo y tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de Zero.

-¿E-e-stas…-Pero no lo dejo terminar.

-Embarazado…Vamos a ser padres- Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Kain en un momento de euforia, ataco los labios de su novio en un beso de amor y felicidad, mezclando un poco el sabor agridulce de sus lágrimas. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron tiernamente, y fueron rodeado por todos para festejar las noticias.

Kain abrazo por la cintura al peli-plateado, posando sus manos sobre el vientre de este, dando pequeñas y cálidas caricias.

-Mi hijo…-Susurro el su oído.

Zero puso sus manos sobre las de su novio, también dando caricias- Nuestro Hijo…- correspondiendo también el susurro.

-Gracias…Te amo Zero Kiryuu…

-Te amo…Kain Akatsuki…

Los dos miraron al cielo y sonrieron…

La vida es complicada, es un juego, pierdes y ganas… ¿Pero que es la vida sin eso? Nada…La vida tiene sorpresas, emociones, caminos, caídas, lagrimas…La vida es maravillosa, y solo es una, y hay que aprovecharla, vivirla al máximo…Por qué ese es el propósito, ser feliz.

Los caminos y pergaminos… ¡Están ahí!… Iluminados y en blanco, listo para comenzar a escribir en ellos, listos para escribir batallas, listos para escribir pérdidas y bajas…Listos para poder traspasar…Tu frontera.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado como ami me gusto escribirlo.<strong>

**Espero poder recibir sus criticas y opiniones.**

**Cuidense y que esten de lo mejor¡ Sayonara ^.^¡**


End file.
